


Lodowaty Strażnik Burzy

by Dioranelle



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hitsugaya udaje Gokuderę, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, co naprawdę komplikuje wszystko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Rodzina Vongola - potężna, pełna tajemnic, zawsze w centrum wydarzeń. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy nowa głowa rodziny ma zostać wybrana, interesują się nią nie tylko żywi, ale i umarli. Ze względu na swój młody wygląd najmłodszy w historii Soul Society kapitan, Hitsugaya Toushiro, zostaje wysłany, aby zbadać ową dziwną rodzinę i dowiedzieć się, jaki sekret skrywa. Coś jednak idzie nie tak i na wskutek nieszczęśliwego zbiegu wydarzeń Hitsugaya traci większość wspomnień - z wyjątkiem ostatnich dni, które przeżył jako Gokudera Hayato. Mija czas, a Soul Society zaczyna się niepokoić coraz dłuższą nieobecnością kapitana. Vongola także ma swoje sekrety, a pewien białowłosy chłopak nie może już dłużej pozostać obojętny...





	1. Prolog

Stopy odziane w sandały uderzały rytmicznie w drewniane deski podłogi, gdy ich właściciel zbliżał się do celu. Odziany w czarny strój z czarnym kaori chłopak, chłopiec niemalże nie patrzył jednak pod nogi - jego zimny wzrok obojętnie prześlizgiwał się po zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu, do którego przed chwilą wszedł. Na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych uczuć - ukrył je pod maską doskonale wyćwiczonej stanowczości i obojętności. Jedynie miecz przywieszony z boku mógł świadczyć o tym, iż wchodzący chłopak w rzeczywiści jest śmiertelnie groźnym przeciwnikiem, którego nie należy lekceważyć z powodu jego dziecięcego wyglądu.

\- Głównoprowadzący Yamamoto. Kapitanie Ukitake - młodzieniec schylił się w geście szacunku, cały czas zachowując powagę i uprzejmość. Kosmyk białych włosów opadł na jego oczy, ale nie odrzucił go, zamiast tego po prostu je zignorował.

\- Możesz wstać, kapitanie Hitsugaya - odezwał się starszy mężczyzna stojący przed nim. Długa, siwa broda speciona była w misterny warkocz, a jego twarz zdobiły zmarszki świadczące o tym, iż niejedno widział i niejedno już przeżył. Mimo swego zaawansowanego wieku ramiona mężczyzny były solidnie umięśnione, a przy jego boku ukryty był miecz.

Drugi z mężczyzn - białowłosy mężczyzna odziany podobnie do młodego chłopaka - uśmiechnął się do niego. Był on wyraźnie młodszy od swego towarzysza, zdawał się tym jednak nie przejmować.

\- O co chodzi, Głównoprowadzący Yamamoto? - spytał młodzieniec, wstając, a w jego oczach pojawiła się tak typowa dla niego chłodna rezerwa. Musiał zauważyć, że spotkanie to różni się od poprzednich - sali bowiem przebywała tylko ich trójka, co było niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Chcielibyśmy, abyś coś dla nas sprawdził - odezwał się Ukitake, sprawiając, iż rezerwa w oczach chłopaka zamieniła się w podejrzliwość.

\- Coś?

\- Właściwie, to kogoś - skorygował podwładnego Yamamoto.

Kapitan Ukitake machnął zachęcająco dłonią w stronę odzianego w czerń chłopaka, który po krótkiej chwili wahania podążył w kierunku tych, którzy go wezwali.

\- Słucham.

Młodzieniec zatrzymał się w odległości, którą uznał za odpowiednią, a następnie uniósł wzrok oczekująco.

\- W świecie żywych istnieje pewna...rodzina - zaczął Ukitake, a twarz chłopaka drgnęła. - Mamy ją na oku od kilkuset lat, ale wciąż niewiele o nich wiemy. Dokładnie zacierają ślady, a choć po śmierci wielu z nich wkracza w nasze szeregi i zostaje Shinigami, niewiele o nich wiemy. To zrozumiałe, że nie chcą mówić o swej przeszłości, ale istnieją pewne...wskazówki, że ta rodzina nie jest do końca...normalna.

Brwi białowłosego chłopaka zmarszczyły się na sekundę, by wyprostować się momentalnie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, kapitanie Ukitake?

Na ustach mężczyzny zatańczył delikatny uśmiech. Zerknął na starca, który skinął głową, a następnie powiedział:

\- Ta rodzina nie jest dokładnie rodziną. Jest to mafia, włoska mafia, której kolejną głową ma zostać Japończyk.

Kapitan sięgnął na biórko, na którym leżała sterta papierów, a następnie podał je chłopakowi. Ten chwycił je i przebiegł wzrokiem po ich treści.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi - mruknął, przyglądając się twarzy roześmianego chłopca, który w żadnym calu nie wygladał na mafioza. Jeszcze przez chwilę przeglądał informacje o nastolatku, po czym uniósł wzrok - Jaki ma to związek ze mną, Głównoprowadzący Yamamoto? Czy ten chłopak w jakiś sposób zagraża Soul Society?

\- Nie zagraża... Jeszcze - odparł starzec. - Ale wiemy, że jego rodzina jest w posiadaniu jakiejś dziwnej mocy, którą strzegą od pokoleń. Nie jesteśmy w stanie uzyskać informacji od ich zmarłych, a w sprawy żywych nie powinniśmy się mieszać... Wtedy jednak pomyśleliśmy o tobie, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Podejrzenie w oczach chłopaka przerodziło się w szok, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się niewiarygodna myśl, w którą nie mógł - i nie chciał - uwierzyć. Co, jeśli oni chcą, by on...?

\- To znaczy? - jego spokojny, stonowany ton nie odzwierciedlał jego prawdziwych uczuć.

\- Z tego, co zdołaliśmy się dowiedzieć, każda głową rodziny chroniona jest przez sześciu strażników. Oczywiście, nie wiadomo, kto może być kolejnym. Dlatego też całą rodzina trwa w gotowości. Według naszych informacji, boczna gałąź rodu z Włoch szykuje się, by wysłać swoich przedstawicieli w celu obrony nowej głowy mafii. I w tym momencie wkraczasz ty, kapitanie - Ukitake wydawał się być nieswój, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. - Głównoprowadzący i ja doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepszą metodą dowiedzenia się, co zamierza ta rodzina jest zbadanie jej od wnętrza. Jesteśmy w stanie zmienić wspomnienia tamtej bocznej gałęzi rodu, by uznała cię za jednego z nich. Przyjmiesz nazwisko Gokudera i zapiszesz się do szkoły, w której uczy się Sawada Tsunayoshi oraz odkryjesz sekret tej rodziny.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić - głos Hitsugayi mógłby zamrozić nawet powietrze. - Jestem jednym z kapitanów Soul Society, a nie uczniem gimnazjum.

\- Wybacz, kapitanie, ale tylko ty posiadasz odpowiedni wygląd i kwalifikacje, aby to zrobić. Nie dysponujemy Shinigamim, któremu moglibyśmy zaufać w tej kwestii oraz który bez większych problemów dostałby się do gimnazjum. Co do twoich obowiązków, na czas misji przejmie je porucznik Matsumoto. Gdy tylko dowiesz się potrzebnych informacji, wrócisz do wykonywania zwykłych obowiązków.

Młodzieniec z niechęcią schylił głowę.

\- Zrozumiałem. Więc? Co mam wiedzieć?

\- Cóż... Trzeba by jeszcze pomyśleć nad imieniem. Ponieważ masz udawać członka rodziny, nie możesz używać swojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Co sądzisz o imieniu Ayato?

Mózg chłopaka od razu wyjaśnił mu, w jaki sposób nowe imię zostało stworzone: jego rozmówca wziął trzy ostatnie litery jego nazwiska i dwie pierwsze imienia.

\- Hayato - powiedział po minucie milczenia, gdy w jego głowie setka myśli walczyła ze sobą - Niech zostanie Gokudera Hayato.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Kapitanie!~

Białowłosy chłopak nawet się nie odwrócił, słysząc doskonale znajomy głos.

\- Tak, Matsumoto?

Wysoka blondynka poderwała się i ruszyła za nim, bez problemu za nim nadążając.

\- Jak było na zebraniu?

\- To nie było zebranie, tylko krótka rozmowa - odparł Hitsugaya, licząc, że zniechęci w ten sposób swoją porucznik.

\- I? - Shinigami nie dała się na to nabrać. Razem przemierzali prawie pusty korytarz, ci zaś z Shinigamich, którzy ich zobaczyli, usuwali się z szacunkiem, by nie zagradzać im drogi.

\- I tyle.

\- Kapitanie!~ - Matsumoto Rangiku jęknęła, czując, że chłopak coś ukrywa - Nie na codzień wzywa cię Głównoprowadzący. Mamy jakieś zadanie?

\- Ja mam - uchylił rąbka tajemnicy Hitsugaya - Za parę dni wyruszę do Świata Żywych.

Za parę dni? Po co tyle zwlekać? Zdumiała się kobieta, na głos zaś tylko rzekła:

\- Ichigo coś nabroił?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy - machnął ręką niższy chłopak - Po prostu dostałem misję i przez jakiś czas mnie nie będzie. Jest pewna rzecz, którą muszę zbadać.

Mnie? Wybiera się sam?

\- Rozumiem - mruknęła Matsumoto, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu wbić mu coś do głowy, gdy postanowił inaczej.

\- Ty zaś zajmiesz się papierami, Matsumoto.

\- Hęę? - jęknęła blondynka - Nie chce mi się. Zrobisz to za mnie, kapitanie? - zamrugała oczami, próbując go przekonać, nawet, jeśli to nigdy nie działało.

\- To twoje zadanie, prawda? - odparł.

Rangiku zaśmiała się tylko, wiedząc, że jej kapitan zawsze tak mówi.

I tak po jakimś czasie się złamie i stwierdzi, że się do tego nie nadaję.

~~~ kilka dni później ~~~

Powiedzieć, że Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapitan 10 Oddziału Obronnego był zły, to za mało. Był wściekły, choć każdy, kto by go zobaczył, mógłby powiedzieć, że tylko odrobinę się zirytował. Jego oczy błyszczały lodowato, gdy wpatrywał się w notatki, które dostał na temat rodziny Vongola.

Cóż za głupia misja! Przecież on nie był dzieckiem! Owszem, może i wygladał jak dziecko... Ale był to tylko efekt tego, że zginął w świecie żywych jako dziecko! W rzeczywistości przecież był starszy! Nie był byle kim - byle kto przecież nie zostaje kapitanem jednego z 13stu Oddziałów Obronnych.

Cóż mógł jednak zrobić? Nic nie mógł. Mógł tylko przyjąć misję i liczyć, że owa rodzina jest zwykłą rodziną.

Hitsugaya zamknął notatki, rozglądając się po swym nowym pokoju. Przeniesiony uczeń z Włoch... Śmieszna przykrywka, śmieszny pomysł, który miał jednak szansę zadziałać. O ile nie zdarzy się coś niespodziewanego, nikt nie domyśli się, że to właśnie on, "członek" rodziny Vongola, jest tak naprawdę szpiegiem wysłanym, aby ich zbadać.

Ale i tak...

Białowłosy odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Tym będzie się martwić, gdyby to się wydarzyło. Uczenie się w szkole nie może być przecież aż tak trudne, prawda? Przecież Kuchiki Rukia zanim została oskarżona i skazana na śmierć uczyła się w ludzkiej szlole przez trzy miesiące - i nikt jej nie odkrył. Przecież on sam kilka razy widział ludzkie szkoły.

Ba, przecież ostatnio nawet przebywał w szkole wraz z Kurosakim Ichigo.

Ale to było liceum, a nie gimnazjum, podpowiedział mu uparty głos rozumu w głowie, Uczniowie gimnazjum są jeszcze gorsi od tych z liceum.

Cóż, tu przynajmniej nikt nie pomyśli, że jest uczniem podstawówki, tak jak zrobiła to Karin, młodsza siostra Ichigo. Na to wspomnienie Hitsugaya wciąż się gotował ze złości. Ta to dopiero miała tupet!

Tak.. Gorzej już nie będzie. Hitsugaya przyzwyczaił już się, że ludzie podchodzą do niego z wyższością i lekceważeniem z powodu jego młodego wyglądu, ale tamta dziewczyna przegięła. Stanowczo, absolutnie, totalnie przegięła i przesadziła. Jeśli myślała, że jej to zapomni, to się myliła.

Jakby więc popatrzeć na to wszystko z większej perspektywy, to przecież teraz nie może być aż tak źle jak wtedy ...prawda?

Hitsugaya westchnął, odłożył notatki na bok, po czym schował je, aby nikt ich przypadkiem nie znalazł.

Rodzina Vongola. Włoska mafia, której nową głową miał zostać zwykły japoński uczeń. Rodzina, której podlegało wiele pomniejszych rodzin, która odgrywała niemałą rolę w przestępczym półświatku.

Usta Hitsugayi rozciągnęły się w krzywym uśmiechu, gdy stwierdził, że chyba znalazł godnego siebie przeciwnika.

\---

Hitsugaya zarzucił torbę na plecy, po czym zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do sali gimnastycznej, którą znalazł prosto, tak prosto. Nikt nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, gdy wszedł na teren szkoły czy gdy, skuszony zaaferowanymi rozmowami i spojrzeniami innych uczniów, skierował się właśnie w stronę sali gimnastycznej.

Uchylił lekko drzwi i zaglądnął przez nie, samemu nie będąc widocznym dla zgromadzonych.

Był stanie rozpoznać chłopaka, którego jego notatki opisywały jako następną głowę rodziny. Sam Sawada Tsunayoshi wydawał się być nastolatkiem lichym i chudym. Jego wygląd świadczył przeciwko niemu samemu: całym ciałem dawał do zrozumienia, że się boi i ma potężne wątpliwości, czy postępuje słusznie.

Shinigami nie miał pojęcia, o co poszło, ale wiedział jedno: Sawada miał właśnie walczyć na miecze z członkiem klubu kendo. Po sposobie, w jakim trzymał swą broń Hitsugaya wnioskował, iż jest to prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, gdy mierzy się z taką formą walki. Gdyby pragnął zostać Shinigami'm, zginąłby miernie pierwszej walki z Pustym. Jak na głowę mafii prezentował się co najmniej źle.

Pozostali uczniowie zaś stali z boku, komentując walkę i od razu zakładając jej wynik.

\- Dame-Tsuna na pewno przegra - zaśmiał się jakiś chłopak.

Dame, co? Przemknęło przez myśl Hitsugayi. W notatkach było coś wspomniane o tym przezwisku, które zdawało się pasować jak ulał do chłopaka.

\- Musi być chyba głupi, skoro walczy z tym Mochidą-senpai'em - zawtórował mu drugi.

\- Wiesz, słyszałam, że poszło im o.. - stojąca obok nich dziewczyna ściszyła głos i zaśmiała się.

Wynik walki był przesądzony...

Do chwili, gdy Tsunayoshi opadł na ziemię. Bystre oczy młodego kapitana od razu wypatrzyły przyczynę: jakieś dziecko, skryte dotąd w oddaleniu od ludzkiego wzroku, wyciągnęło pistolet, który wymierzyło w nastolatka. Mogłoby być ukryte niemal doskonale i zapewnie nikt z obecnych go nie zauważył, ale Hitsugaya nie był byle kim. Miał za sobą lata walk, w których każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd mógł skutkować utratą życia.

Zabiło go?, pomyślał gorączkowo, stojąc w drzwiach. Co teraz? Powinien wrócić do Soul Society i powiedzieć, że to koniec? Że dziesiąta głowa Vongoli została zastrzelona przez jakiegoś dzieciaka?

Że jego misja właśnie się skończyła?

Nie... To nie to. Sawada nadal żyje, uświadomił sobie na sekundę przed tym, jak palce chłopaka poruszyły się. Już chwilę po tym jego ciało wygięło się, a koszulka i spodnie rozdarły się, sprawiając, że został tylko w samej bieliźnie. On sam jednak się tym nie przejął, krzycząc triumfalnie:

\- Zmartwychwstanie!

Upadł. Dostał pociskiem - jakiś doping? - ale nic mu się nie stało. Nic, oprócz...

Dłoń Hitsugayi drgnęła lekko, gdy zauważył jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą reszta osób zdawała się ignorować: na czole Sawady pojawił się płomień ognia, który jednak nie czynił mu szkody.

Co to ma być?, zastanowił się Shinigami, obserwując walkę. Ten wycieńczony, żałosny chłopak w przeciągu chwili przeistoczył się w pełnego energii, potężnego wojownika, który rozłożył na łopatki swego przeciwnika. Co to za dziwna moc? Skąd on ją ma?

Zapadła cisza, gdy do zgromadzonych dotarło, że oto zwyciężył ten drobny chłopak, na którego zwycięstwo nikt nie stawiał.

Gdy rozległy się pierwsze krzyki, Hitsugaya opuścił salę stwierdzając, że wystarczająco już widział jak na pierwszy dzień. Oficjalnie miał zostać przedstawiony w klasie dopiero dzień później, póki co przeprowadzał tylko mały rekonesans.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, co?

Chyba będzie musiał się mu dokładniej przyjrzeć.

Ten ogień, to dziecko...

Notatki nie kłamały - rodzina Vongola naprawdę coś ukrywała. Jakaś moc, inną od tej, którą posiadali Shinigami. Moc tak ważną, że nawet po śmierci byli posłuszni zasadom mafii: co się dzieje w ich rodzinie, to zostanie w ich rodzinie.

Ale zadaniem Hitsugayi było wszak dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie ukrywają - i miał zamiar to uczynić.

\----

Następnego ranka Hitsugaya raz jeszcze podszedł pod bramę szkoły, tym razem jednak nie miał zamiaru się ukrywać. Spojrzał na kartkę, w której napisany miał plan lekcji oraz numer klasy. Westchnął ciężko, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Że właśnie teraz sam zdecydował, by udawać ucznia.

Cóż za bzdury, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Chłopak zmusił się, by zignorować te myśli, które dręczyły go od poprzedniego dnia. Zamiast tego wszedł do szkoły, ignorując ciekawe spojrzenia uczniów.

\- Ty, roślinożerco.

Uniosł głowę, gdy drogę zatarasował mu czarnowłosy chłopak, odziany w mundurek jego szkoły. Na jego ramieniu zaś dumnie widniała czerwona opaska.

Członek komitetu dyscyplinarnego, stwierdził Hitsugaya. Ale coś w nim jest. Ma zaskakująco silne reiatsu.

\- Co? - spytał niechętnie, wyczuwając obelgę.

\- Ubieraj się właściwie, bo zagryzę cię na śmierć - tylko taka była odpowiedź owego ucznia, który rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie, po czym odszedł, zostawiając zdumionego Hitsugayę.

Co to miało być? Ostrzeżenie? Ktoś ty chyba za bardzo kocha zasady...

Białowłosy wzruszył ramionami, dodając do swojej mentalnej listy rzeczy do zapamiętania, by dowiedzieć się w przyszłości, kim jest ów czarnowłosy chłopak.

Teraz jednak...

Według tego, co mu powiedziano, najpierw miał się zgłosić do wychowawcy klasy, udał się więc do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Tam od razu zauważył go młody mężczyzna, zerkając na niego. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niego.

\- To ty jesteś Gokudera Hayato-kun? - spytał.

Kiwnął głową, raz, krótko.

\- Słyszałem, że przeniosłeś się tu z Włoch... Może być ci się ciężko przystosować, ale myślę, że dasz radę. Znasz japoński?

\- Jestem w połowie Włochem, a w połowie Japończykiem - kłamstwo spłynęło gładko z ust Hitsugayi - W dzieciństwie rodzice zadbali o to, bym umiał rozmawiać po japońsku.

\- W takim razie jeden problem z głowy - uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny stał się jeszcze szerszy, po czym podsunął w jego stronę kilka dokumentów - Tu masz listę podręczników, spis nauczycieli oraz plan lekcji. Obejrzyj sobie to w wolnym czasie. A teraz chodź ze mną, lekcja się zaraz zaczyna.

Chłopak wziął kartki, schował je do torby, a następnie ruszył za nauczycielem. Ten co jakiś czas zerkał na niego ciekawie, gdy myślał, że tego nie widzi.

Aż taką rzadkością jest przeniesiony uczeń?, zastanowił się kapitan 10 Oddziału Obronnego.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - głos nauczyciela wyrwał go z lekkiej zadumy - Zapraszam.

Weszli do sali, a spojrzenia uczniów od razu skierowały się na białowłosego chłopaka. On także nie pozostał im dłuższy - ocenił klasę, szczególnie szukając wzrokiem osób, które mógłyby być związane z mafią. Gdy tylko jego spojrzenie na sekundę zatrzymało się na Sawadzie Tsunayoshim, ten poruszył się delikatnie, jakby było to coś nieprzyjemnego.

Czyli bez tego strzału jest tak naprawdę to niczego?, przemknęła przez głowę Hitsugayi myśl, za którą od razu się zrugał, Aizen także wydawał się być spokojną osobą, która nie miała tajemnic, a tymczasem to on zdradził Soul Society. Nie mogę lekceważyć Sawady, nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, skąd wzięła się ta jego dziwna siła.

Obok niego nauczyciel przedstawiał go, ale on go nie słuchał. Gdy tylko skończyły się potrzebne formalności i mógł już odwrócić od siebie niepotrzebną uwagę (która zresztą go nie obchodziła, gdyż w Soul Society był do niej przyzwyczajony), ruszył pomiędzy ławkami do swojego miejsca.

Pech, przypadek bądź przeznaczenie sprawił, że przechodził obok ławki 10 Głowy Vongoli.

Czas na pierwszy test.

Nie namyślając się zbyt długo, uderzył w nią dłonią, patrząc na chłopaka i oczekując jego reakcji. On tylko skulił się z przerażenia, a Hitsugaya odwrócił od niego spojrzenie, siadając na swym miejscu.

Czyżbym się jednak pomylił? Dlaczego ktoś, kto ma zostać szefem mafii zachowuje się w tak głupi sposób?

Przed nim kilku uczniów zaczęło pytać Sawadę, czy znali się wcześniej, a chłopak zaprzeczył od razu, wciąż podenerwowany.

Chyba trzeba się będzie przekonać jaką jest osobą osobiście, co?, pomyślał Hitsugaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya obserwował Sawade przez resztę zajęć, ale chłopak niczym się nie wyróżniał. Gdy nauczyciel go tylko o coś pytał, uśmiechał się jedynie, nie znając odpowiedzi. Oceny miał słabe, nic więc dziwnego, że większość osób wprost nazywała go Dame Tsuma - beznadziejnym, kimś straconym na starcie. Podczas gry w siatkówkę jego wcześniejsza siła, którą zabłysnął dzień wcześniej, nagle zniknęła i przyniósł jedynie rozczarowanie swojemu zespołowi.

Do chwili, gdy pojawił się tamten dzieciak.

Raz jeszcze pistolet poszedł w ruch i "odrodzony" Tsuna zaczął zdobywać punkt za punktem, zdumiewając wszystkich wokół. Widząc to, kapitan 10 Oddziału Obronnego miał ochotę się załamać. Tak zachowywał się przyszły boss mafii? W tak głupi sposób zwracał na siebie uwagę?

Po skończonym dniu w szkole Hitsugaya doszedł do wniosku, że czas działać. Że nie może już dłużej tylko obserwować. Że musi w walce zobaczyć, na ile stać Dziesiątego Vongoli. Z wiadomych powodów nie mógł wyzwolić swego lodowego Zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru, zaopatrzył się więc w broń, która przypadła mu do gustu - kilkanaście sztuk dynamitu, które doskonale pokrywały się z historią, którą z taką fantazją wymyślił kapitan Ukitake.

Gdyby nie to, że był tam także Głównoprowadzący Yamamoto, nie uszło by ci to na sucho, kapitanie Ukitake, pomyślał zirytowany Hitsugaya, wiedząc, że i tak zapewnie by tego nie zrobił. Nie wystąpił by przeciw Soul Society bez ważnego powodu, a dziwna historia, którą miał miał za sobą wymyślony przez nich Gokudera Hayato, z całą pewnością do ważnych powodów się nie zaliczała.

_Mniejsza o to_ , powiedział sobie białowłosy chłopak, _Gdzie Sawada?_

Szukać nie musiał zbyt długo. Wystarczyło poczekać przy bramie szkolnej, by zobaczyć brązowowłosego nastolatka, na którego ramieniu siedziało to dziecko, które Hitsugaya zobaczył już kilka razy. Jak na ironię, to właśnie ono intrygowało go bardziej niż sama głową mafii.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun - odezwał się Sawada Tsunayoshi, gdy tylko go zobaczył, instynktownie cofając się o krok. Obok nich kilkoro uczniów spojrzało na nich z ciekawością.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - odparł Hitsugaya, kątem oka obserwując zgromadzonych. - Ale nie tutaj. To niewłaściwe miejsce. Chodź ze mną.

\- Ale...

Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu najmłodszy kapitan w historii Soul Society sprawiło, że szatyn nie miał wyboru i poszedł za nim.

\- Reborn, weź mi coś poradź! - jęknął nastolatek, gdy myślał, że Hitsugaya nie będzie go w stanie usłyszeć.

_Reborn? Cóż za niecodzienne imię._

\- Spróbuj coś wymyśleć, Dame-Tsuna - odparło dziecko o śmiesznym imieniu.

Dziecko..? Hitsugaya nie nazwałby go dzieckiem. Coś mu w nim nie pasowało.

\- Reborn!

\- Musisz nauczyć się walczyć o swoje, Dame-Tsuna. Zresztą, będę koło ciebie.

\- Ale...

\- Przestań tak panikować i zacznij się zachowywać tak jak na bossa mafii przystało!

Hitsugaya słuchał ich rozmowy z ciekawością. Z tego, co zrozumiał, to właśnie ten dzieciak sprawował prawdziwą władzę w tej relacji. Jeśli Tsuna miał zostać głową mafii, lepiej by było, aby to zmienił.

W końcu białowłosy Shinigami zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie nie byli narażeni na irytujące spojrzenia. Odwrócił się do swego kolegi z klasy.

Czas zacząć grę.

\---

Sawada Tsunayoshi, zwany przez większość osób po prostu Tsuna, był, krótko mówiąc, zdenerwowany. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego nowo przeniesiony uczeń zachowuje się w stosunku do niego w taki sposób oraz czego tak naprawdę od niego chce. Przez cały dzień Gokudera obserwował go. Przecież oni dziś spotkali się pierwszy raz w życiu!

\- Aby było jasne - odezwał się białowłosy przybysz z Włoch - Nie akceptuję cię jako 10 głowę Vongoli.

Słysząc to, Tsuna wpadł w panikę.

Wie o mafii?, pomyślał gorączkowo. Co teraz?

\- Reborn, co teraz? - nieświadomie wypowiedział na głos swoje myśli.

Jego korepetytor, siedzący spokojnie na jego ramieniu, uśmiechnął się.

\- Gokudera Hayato jest członkiem bocznej gałęzi rodziny - odezwał się raźnie. - Więc to oczywiste, że wie, kim jesteś.

\- Hęę..? - jeszcze bardziej przeraził się Tsuna. Kto jeszcze wiedział o nim więcej, niż on sam? Spojrzał na Gokuderę, który patrzył na niego zimno. Niemal poczuł, jak jego ciało ogarniają dreszcze. Czemu to wszystko musiało na niego spadać?

Po chwili zdołał się opanować na tyle, by wydusić z siebie:

\- Go-Gokudera-kun, ty też jesteś z mafii?

\- Oczywiście - odparł jego rozmówca, a Reborn wygladał, jakby stracił całą wiarę w swego podopiecznego - Obserwowałem cię od wczoraj i stwierdzam, że nie nadajesz się na kolejną głową rodziny.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem być w mafii... - spróbował się wytłumaczyć Tsuna, ale białowłosy nie dał mu skończyć.

\- Dlatego też zabiję cię i sam przejmę pozycję Dziesiątego - oznajmił Gokudera, a coś w jego wzroku powiedziało Tsunie, że byłby w stanie coś zrobić.

Chłopak cofnął się.

\- Co? - spojrzał ze złością na swego korepetytora - Reborn, nic nie mówiłeś o tym, że ktoś może przejąć tą pozycję!

\- Jesteś w mafii, to oczywiste, że w taki sposób załatwia się sprawy - odparło radośnie dziecko, zeskakując z jego ramienia - Cóż, powodzenia.

\- Re-Reborn!

Gdy w dłoniach Gokudery pojawiły się dynamity, Tsuna zrozumiał, że gorzej już być nie może.

\- Gokudera jest znany ze swoich umiejętności - odezwał się Reborn, obserwując ich przeciwnika - Krążą plotki, że potrafi w każdej chwili zapalić dynamit i że nie ma od niego lepszych. Nazywają go nawet "ludzką bombą Hayato".

Istotnie, lonty dynamitów już się paliły i leciały w stronę Tsuny.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun, to niebezpieczne! - wykrzyknął.

\- Bo jest niebezpieczne - odparł po prostu jego przeciwnik, w jego rękach zaś już kryły się kolejne dynamity.

Niedobrze, niedobrze, muszę coś z tym zrobić, pomyślał chłopak, próbując je ugasić, póki jeszcze był w stanie. Skrzywił się z bólu, gdy jego palce dotknęły ognia, Gdybym tylko miał Płomień Ostatniej Woli...

Reborn jakby czytał w jego myślach, bowiem już po chwili Tsuna poczuł, jak pocisk uderza w jego ciało, a on sam zyskuje siłę i energię. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Reborn uznał za właściwe strzelić w tej, a nie innej chwili, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Z werwą zaczął gasić lonty, dla własnego morala powtarzając:

\- Zgasićzgasićzgasićzgasićzgasić.

Nawet Gokudera wydawał się być zdumiony jego nagłą zmianą, bowiem dynamitów tylko przybyło.

W końcu sam popełnił błąd i próbował odpalić ich jednocześnie zbyt dużo i śmiercionośna broń wypadła mu rąk, rozsypując się wokół.

Tsuna jednak nie przejął się tym. Liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno: aby zgasić wszystkie lonty, nieważne, czy pomógłby w ten sposób swojemu przeciwnikowi.

Gdy sytuacja została już opanowana, Tsuna wrócił do normalnego siebie. Płomienie, których nikt nie był w stanie zauważyć, zgasły, a Gokudera popatrzył na niego oceniająco.

Nadal będzie chciał walczyć?

\- Wybacz mi - powiedział po prostu, schylając lekko głowę. - Tak naprawdę nie miałem nigdy zamiaru przejąć pozycji Dziesiątego. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jaką osobą jesteś.

Tsuna zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.

\- Co?

Reborn uśmiechnął się, słysząc dalsze słowa przeniesionego ucZnia.

\- Chciałem cię zabić, ale ty zrezygnowałeś swoje życie, aby mi pomóc - powiedział Gokudera. - Uznaję twoją pozycję, Dziesiąty.

\- Co?

\- Tak działa mafia - odezwał się Reborn, wskakując na ramię Tsuny. - Przegrany podporządkuje się zwycięzcy. Możesz czuć się z siebie dumny, zyskałeś szacunek od jednego z członków rodziny. 

Tsuna raz jeszcze zamrugał oczami.

To chyba działo się naprawdę.

\---

Podczas drogi powrotnej dziecięcy korepetytor odłączył się od swojego ucznia, licząc, że nic się nie stanie Tsunie przez ten czas, gdy nie będzie go w pobliżu.

Interesowała go inna rzecz. Słyszał o Gokuderze Hayato - jako jeden z ważniejszych zabójców Vongoli znał wszystkich członków rodziny - ale coś mu nie pasowało w chłopaku. Tsuna zapewnie uwierzył, że to wszystko było tylko testem mającym sprawdzić jego siłę jako Dziesiątego Vongoli, ale Reborn nie uwierzył w to. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Nie, nawet nie to. Mógłby w to uwierzyć, gdyby nie trzy rzeczy, które zauważył. Pierwszą z nich był fakt, iż Gokudera upuścił dynamity specjalnie - Tak przynajmniej Reborn wywnioskował po jego spokojnym spojrzeniu, którym uczeń omiatał spanikowanego Tsunę, pewnego, że walczy o własne życie.

To właśnie to spojrzenie było drugą rzeczą, które nie dawało młodemu Arcobaleno spokoju. Czasami Gokudera nie potrafił ukryć stali i lodu w oczach, zimnej kalkulacji, która przeczyła się z jego lekkomyślnym, zdawałoby się, zachowaniem. W chwili, gdy formalnie zaakceptował Tsunę, jego wzrok wciąż pozostał zimny. Reborn mógłby zrzucić to na karby charakteru, gdyby nie to, że ogarnęło go wtedy złe przeczucie. Gokudera nie skrzywdziłby Dziesiątego, był tego pewien, ale...

No właśnie, ale. 

Dlatego też właśnie teraz Reborn zamiast towarzyszyć Tsunie podążał za Gokuderą i obserwował, jak ten spokojnie wraca do domu.

Białowłosy zatrzymał się.

\- Masz zamiar wyjść, czy będziesz się tak chował, Reborn? - zapytał.

Dziecko wyłoniło się ze swojej kryjówki.

\- Ciaossu~! - odezwało się, nawet nie próbując się ukrywać.

To była właśnie trzecia rzecz, którą zabójca zauważył - Gokudera zawsze był świadomy jego obecności. Być może był to przypadek, ale może...

\- Czego chcesz, Reborn? - odezwał się białowłosy uczeń, patrząc na niego uważnie - Powiedziałem już przecież, że nie będę próbował zabić Dziesiątego.

\- Co to tego nie mam wątpliwości, Gokudera - odparł radośnie Reborn, sadowiąc się na ramieniu chłopaka. Białowłosy rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zaraz jednak jego wzrok przeniósł się na ulicę, omiatając leniwie pobliskie bydynki.

\- Czego chcesz?- powtórzył swe pytanie.

\- Tylko troszkę porozmawiać.

\- Właśnie rozmawiamy - odparł na to Gokudera.

\- Co sądzisz o Dame-Tsunie, Gokudera? - spytał Reborn, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę od kłopotliwego tematu.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz go "dame"? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie Hayato - Przecież trafiony strzałem z twojego pistoletu radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Kim ty właściwie jesteś, Reborn, skoro dysponujesz taką mocą? Nie zachowujesz się jak zwykłe dziecko.

\- Nie jestem zwykłym dzieckiem, jestem Arcobaleno - wyjaśnił Reborn, stwierdzając, że i tak prędzej czy później by się dowiedział - To, co daję Tsunie, to pociskiOstatniej Woli. Pozwalają mu na wykonanie tego, czego by żałował przed śmiercią.

Gokudera otworzył usta, zapewnie by o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale w tej samej chwili telefon schowany w kieszeni jego spodni zapikał. Wyciągnął go i przyglądnął się dziwnej aplikacji, którą miał na nim zainstalowaną. Reborn zdąrzył tylko zobaczyć mapę terenu, na którym znajdowali się, gdy Gokudera odstawił go na ziemię. Chłopak raz jeszcze popatrzył na ekran telefonu. Jego spojrzenie zachmurzyło się.

\- Chyba będę się już zbierał, Reborn - powiedział - Dasz radę wrócić sam do Dziesiątego?

Korepetytor pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie powodzenia. Uważaj na siebie - rzucił na odchodne Gokudera.

Reborn nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać. Przecież nawet jeśli białowłosy chłopak miał jakieś tajemnice, to i tak prędzej czy później wyjdą one na jaw. Rodzina nie ma wszak przed sobą tajemnic, prawda?

To stwierdziwszy, dziecięcy korepetytor ruszył z powrotem, aby pognębić swego podopiecznego, zapamiętując przy okazji, by zwrócić większą uwagę na Gokuderę Hayato.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy kilka miesięcy później nad tym wszystkim myślał, doszedł do wniosku, że wszystkiemu winien był nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

Być może, gdyby chwilę wcześniej nie rozmawiał z Rebornem...

Być może, gdyby tego samego dnia nie zrozumiałby, że przyszły Dziesiąty Vongoli może się stać w przyszłości kimś wielkim...

Być może, gdyby Reborn nie zobaczyły wiadomości na komórce...

Być może, gdyby tego dnia nie dowiedział się tylu informacji...

Być może, gdyby Aizen, zdradziecki kapitan Soul Society, nie eksperymentował na Pustych już od lat...

Być może, gdyby nie było tylu ważnych spraw, którymi musiał się zająć...

Być może wtedy zwróciłby większą uwagę na słowa Pustego, zanim zanurzył Hyorinmaru w jego ciele.

Być może wtedy wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej.

\----

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest w normie. Nie zwrócił uwagi na pisk dobiegający z jego komórki, który zamilkł po kilku minutach.

Być może, gdyby wtedy zwrócił na to uwagę...

Tak się jednak nie stało. Odłożył komórkę na biurko, a podczas pospiesznego pakowania się do szkoły przez przypadek ją strącił tak, że wpadła pod szafę.

Być może, gdyby wtedy ją podniósł...

Być może, gdyby wtedy się schylił..

Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że coś jest nie tak. Zerknął w bok, gdzie oparty przy ścianie leżał miecz, którego - jak dobrze pamiętał - nigdy nie posiadał. Zmrużył oczy, planują po niego pójść.

Być może, gdyby wtedy się ruszył...

Być może, gdyby wtedy chwycił jego rękojeść...

Zadowolony z siebie, ruszył do szkoły, nawet nie myśląc, dlaczego jest taki zmęczony. Jego mózg spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się działo wieczorem, ale wiedział przed oczyma tylko wielką plamę.

Być może, gdyby wtedy zastanowił się nad przyczyną...

Niemal w tej samej chwili zatrzymał się, czując, że coś jest nie tak. Że czegoś mu brakuje. Że o czymś - o kimś - ważnym nie pamięta. Myślał gwałtownie, przyglądając się kobiecie, która na straganie wystawiała właśnie arbuzy. Arbuzy. Jadł kiedyś arbuza. Tak, była taka dziewczyna, dziewczyna, która była dla niego bardzo ważna.

Kim była ta dziewczyna?

Nie pamiętał jej imienia. Twarzy. Wiedział jedynie, że ona tam była.

Że była dla niego kimś ważnym, tak ważnym, że zaryzykowałby dla niej życiem. Że była jego pierwszą przyjaciółką. Że zawsze była gdzieś blisko niego.

Być może, gdyby wtedy zdołał przypomnieć sobie jej imię...

Wtedy też w jego umyśle zaczęły się pojawiać twarze, miejsca, postacie. Znajome, a jednak takie obce. Z każdą mijającą sekundą sylwetki ludzi zaczynały nabierać kształtów, aż w końcu twarz owej dziewczyny od arbuzów zamajaczyła się na granicy jego wspomnień.

W tej samej jednak chwili ktoś zawołał imię. Jego imię, które jednak było nie jego. Nie. On się nazywał inaczej.

Jak on się nazywał?

Być może, gdyby tamci go nie zawołali...

Zło się jednak wydarzyło.

Owe miejsca zniknęły tak szybko jak się pojawiły, zastąpione przez inne, które przecież znał. Tak, przecież wychował się we Włoszech. Tak, to tam mieszkała jego rodzina, siostra. Tak, to tam nabierał nauki. Nie mógł znać tamtej dziewczyny od arbuzów... Jakich arbuzów?

Po co on właściwie myślał o arbuzach?

Odwrócił się do dzieciaka - Reborn, nazywał się Reborn. Korepetytor patrzył na niego uważnie, siedząc na ramieniu szatyna, Sawady Tsunayoshiego. Nie, nie Sawady. Dziesiątego. Należało zachowywać szacunek.

Tak, przecież to było dzień wcześniej. Walczył z nim, chcąc się dowiedzieć, jaką jest osobą, gdyż taką miał misję... Nie, inaczej. Szukał swego szefa. Chciał wiedzieć, kto ma nim dowodzić i czy jest tego godny. Tak go wychowano.

Kiedy przekroczył próg szkoły, zapomniał o wątpliwościach które dręczyły go przez cały ranek. Przestał się zastanawiać, o czym zapomniał i dlaczego miał wrażenie, że niektóre fakty z jego przeszłości nie trzymają się kupy. Dlaczego nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał jego dom rodzinny. Dlaczego część szczegółów nie pasuje do siebie.

Przeszłości jednak nie zapomniała o nim.

\---

To Matsumoto Rangiku zaczęła się martwić jako pierwsza.

Początkowo być może doskwierała jej nuda. Nie miała kogo irytować. Nie miała do kogo się przytulić tylko po to, by zostać skarconą. Nie miała z kim się podroczyć. Brakowało jej swojego niskiego, białowłosego przyjaciela.

Po tygodniu zaczęła się martwić. Usłyszała jedynie to, co wcześniej: że jej kapitan jest na misji, która jest tak tajna, że nawet ona, jego porucznik, nie może o niej wiedzieć. Fakt faktem, przed swoim wyjazdem Hitsugaya wyjaśnił jej, że trochę go nie będzie, ale...

\- Dlaczego nie mogłam z nim pojechać? - jęczała. - Mogłabym być jego starszą siostrą.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jedynie to, co słyszała wcześniej od Hitsugayi: że po stracie trzech kapitanów Soul Society już i tak jest osłabione. Że ktoś musi zająć się 10 Oddziałem Obronnym.

Po miesiącu zaczęła pytać. Gdzie dokładniej wysłano jej kapitana? Kiedy wróci? Czy mają z nim jakiś kontakt? Czy może z nim porozmawiać choć przez jedną, przeklętą chwilę?

Po dwóch miesiącach była wściekła. Coś jej nie grało, i to bardzo. To nie było naturalne. Dlaczego nikt, ale to nikt nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć? Jej wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać jej najgorsze scenariusze. Może jej kapitan przyłączył się do Aizena, a aby nie niszczyć jej morali, nikt jej tego nie powiedział? Albo gorzej - poległ w walce? Bądź też leżał ranny, na skraju życia i śmierci? A może też dowiedział się czegoś, czego nie powinien i został uznany za zdrajcę?

Przestała dobrze sypiać. Choć sama by się nie przyznała, niewiedza zabijała ją. Po raz kolejny cenne dla niej osoby odeszły bez wyjaśnienia. Miała wrażenie, że znów widzi oddalającego się od niej Gina, gdy ten zdradził wszystko - Soul Society, swoich ludzi, ją samą.

Pp trzech miesiącach w końcu dostała swoją odpowiedź.

To było miejsce. Zwykła szkoła w zwykłym mieście w Japonii.

Dostała także informacje na temat misji, która przydzielona została Hitsugayi. Poznała powód zwlekania z odpowiedzią: ponieważ chłopak był kapitanem, uznano, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. W ostatniej wiadomości, jaką wysłał napisał, że ma zamiar się lepiej przyjrzeć swemu celowi. I że owa rodzina - Vongola, nazywała się Vongola - coś ukrywa. Hitsugaya opisał Pigułki Ostatniej Woli, opisał dzieciaka, który nie był tylko dzieckiem. Wspomniał o tym, że posługują się jakimiś dziwnymi, nieznanymi Shinigamim mocami. Napisał także, że gdy tylko czegoś nowego się dowie, to da znak od razu, ale to może trochę potrwać.

Matsumoto była wściekła.

Tak głupi, tak okropnie beznadziejnie głupi powód sprawił, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące niemal osiwiała ze zgryzoty?

T o miała być ta cała wielka tajemnica?

Blondwłosa Shinigami nie czekała długo. Jeszcze tego samego dnia oznajmiła, że wyrusza zobaczyć się ze swoim kapitanem, czy się to komuś podoba, czy nie. Że lepiej, by nikt nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymać.

Co ciekawe, nikt się nie sprzeciwił, gdy wyruszyła do Świata Ludzi.


	5. Chapter 5

Dzień zapowiadał się dla Tsuny normalnie. Gokudera mówił o czymś z werwą, Yamamoto śmiał się radośnie, Hibari groził wszystkim, że zagryzie ich na śmierć, jeśli się nie uciszą, Ryohei zabierał się do ekstremalnego robienia tego, na co w danej chwili miał ochotę, Kyoko czasami uśmiechała się do nich, zaś Reborn obserwował całą sytuację z zadowoleniem. Słowem: dzień nie wyróżniał się niczym od pozostałych dni. Wreszcie mogli odpocząć od spraw mafii. Przestać zamartwiać się tym, że ktoś mógłby chcieć odebrać Tsunie pozycję bądź tym, że nadal jest tyle rzeczy, o których powinni wiedzieć. Choć raz mogli prowadzić swe normalne, uczniowskie życie.

W sumie, gdyby Tsuna się nad tym zastanowił, to było tylko kwestią czasu, zanim coś poszłoby nie tak.

Wychodzili właśnie ze szkody, gdy Gokudera umilkł na sekundę, przerywając swą tyradę na Yamamoto.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał Tsuna, zauważając jego niecodzienną reakcję.

Chłopak jednak tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Musiało mi się zdawać - mruknął.

Reborn idący obok nich uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział, zaraz też Gokudera zaczął inny temat, chcąc odwrócić uwagę od swego poprzedniego zachowania.

Rozstali się przy skrzyżowaniu ulic. Gokudera uparł się, by eskortować Tsunę pod dom. Dopiero wtedy, gdy reszta ich przyjaciół oddaliła się od nich, odezwał się:

\- Wiesz co, Dziesiąty, mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia. Może wrócisz beze mnie?

Tsuna kiwnął głową, nieco zbity z tropu.

\- Jasne, tylko...

Nie dane było mu zakończyć zdania, bowiem w tej samej chwili gdzieś obok nich rozległ się błysk i huk, a w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Reborn, nie było już nikogo. Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała po sobie, rozpoznając, jaki mógł być powód owego nagłego zniknięcia.

\- 10cio letnia bazooka - odezwał się Tsuna, po czym rozglądnął się wzrokiem za Lambo, małym chłopcem, który zawsze był widziany w jej towarzystwie - Choć w sumie jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda Reborn za 10 lat.

Tak to zawsze działało: młodsze wcielenie odsyłane było do przyszłości, starsze zaś do przeszłości. Trwało to tylko 5 minut, nic więc złego nie mogło się w tym czasie stać...

Prawda?

\- Reborn? - następna głowa Vongoli zmarszczyła brwi, gdyż nie zauważył swego przyszłego korepetytora. - Reborn?

Dym rozwiał się, ukazując im wyraźnie prawdę: nikt się nie pojawił. A to oznaczało, że...

\- Skoro Rebor się nie pojawił, to on w przyszłości... - zaczął Gokudera, ale nie skończył.

Tsuna nie miał zamiaru słuchać takiej prawdy.

\- Lambo! Musimy znaleźć Lambo! On nam powie, dlaczego 10cio letnia bazooka nie zadziałała!

Gokudera skinął głową, zaraz jednak jego spojrzenie dobiegło w bok.

\- Dziesiąty, ty idź w tą stronę - wskazał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - ja poszukam koło szkoły!

Tsuna kiwnął głową, po czym zerwał się do biegu.

_Reborn... Co ja bez ciebie zrobię?_

\---

Matsumoto przyglądała się im od samego ranka. Wydawali się być szczerymi przyjaciółmi.

Zaś Hitsugaya Toushiro - jej kapitan, kapitan 10 Oddziału Obronnego - wydawał się naprawdę dobrze bawić. Wodząc go, Matsumoto ogarnęła jeszcze większą złość. Ona się tyle o niego zamartwiała, a on przez ten cały czas bawił się z ludzkimi dziećmi?

Czekała na niego przed szkołą, gotująca się ze wściekłości i gotowa nawywrzucać mu wszystko, co nagromadziło się w niej przez te 3 miesiące. On jednak spojrzał na nią tylko raz - jeden raz, po czym wrócił do rozmowy. Zazgrzytała zębami i trudem powstrzymała się, by nie podejść do niego od razu. Jedyne, co pomogło jej w tamtej chwili, to zdrowy rozsądek. Był na misji, czyli musiał mieć jakiś powód.

Ale to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że białowłosy będzie się jej tłumaczyć.

Śledziła ich przez całą drogę powrotną - do czasu, gdy to dziwne dziecko idące obok nich nie znikło w chmurze pyłu. Zmarszczyła brwi. Co to miało być? Jakaś nowa sztuczka? Dwójka uczniów rozbiegła się na dwie strony.

A potem Hitsugaya zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Czego chcesz? - odezwał się na powitanie chłodno.

Nie: "przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność". Nie: "dzień dobry". Nie:"trochę czasu minęło".

Matsumoto zacisnęła dłoń na swym mieczu.

Opanuj się, Rangiku, nie wygrasz z kapitanem, powiedziała sobie, chcąc miała ogromną ochotę wbić mu rozum do głowy.

\- Tęskniłam, to oczywiste - parsknęła, prostując się - Nie było cię przez 3 miesiące, kapitanie. Masz pojęcie, ile miałam wtedy pracy?

Lód w spojrzeniu białowłosego nie zelżał.

\- Chyba mnie sobie z kimś pomyliłaś - odezwał się. - Kim jesteś?

Blondwłosa Shinigami zamarła.

Kim jesteś?

\- To nie jest zabawne, kapitanie - odezwała się po chwili. - Nie wiedziałam, że masz aż takie poczucie humoru.

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze - odparł uczeń - Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Kobieta cofnęła się o jeden krok. Nie było w pobliżu jego znajomych ze szkoły... Więc dlaczego?

\- To ja - powiedziała w końcu. - Matsumoto Rangiku. Twój zastępca. Porucznik 10 Oddziału Obronnego. Nawet sobie ze mnie nie żartuj.

W oczach chłopaka nie zobaczyła ani cienia rozpoznania.

On...

Nie pamiętał jej?

\- Jak już mówiłem, chyba sobie mnie z kimś innym pomyliłaś. A teraz przepraszam, mam ważną sprawę na głowie. Liczy się każda sekunda.

Wyminął ją z zamiarem odejścia.

Zamiarem odejścia... On naprawdę miał zamiar odejść!

Nie.

Na to z pewnością nie mogła mu pozwolić.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś! - wykrzyknęła Matsumoto, czepiając się ostatniej szansy. Coś było nie tak, coś było tak bardzo nie tak. Dlaczego jej nie pamiętał? - Wiem wszystko o Vongoli, wiem wszystko o jej członkach!

To wystarczyło, aby chłopak zatrzymał się.

\- Co powiedziałaś?

Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tu przynajmniej miała rację. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jej nie rozpoznał, ale jedno było pewne - był przekonany, że jego fałszywe imię jest prawdziwe.

Tak, to by się zgadzało z jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem. Tak coś czuła, że coś było nie tak. Przecież cały dzień zachowywał się jak tamten Hitsugaya, którego poznała na tamtym straganie - pełen złości, energii. Dopiero po przejęciu obowiązków kapitana uspokoił się, nabrał zdrowego rozsądku i zawsze był chłodny i opanowany.

No, może nie zawsze.

\- Powiedziałam, że wiem kim jesteś. Teraz nosisz imię Gokudera Hayato i chodzisz do klasy z Sawadą Tsunayoshim, przyszłą głową rodziny Vongoli - kontynuowała kobieta, korzystając z okazji, że ją słucha.

Hitsugaya odwrócił się, powoli.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał raz jeszcze - Że wiesz o Vongoli? Skąd mnie znasz?

\- Znam cię, ponieważ jestem twoim zastępcą! - krzyknęła zdesperowana Matsumoto. - Zostałeś przysłany tutaj z misją, aby poznać sekrety Vongoli. Tak naprawdę nazywasz się Hitsugaya Toushiro i jesteś kapitanem 10 Oddziału Obronnego w Soul Society!

W oczach chłopaka pojawił się szok. Uniósł dłoń do głowy, jakby nagle go rozbolała.

\- Coś ty powiedziała?

\- Ale to nie wszystko, tak naprawdę już dawno jesteś mar...

Nie zdażyła nic więcej powiedzieć, w tej samej bowiem chwili oboje usłyszeli jakiś świst. A potem Hitsugaya Toushiro, jej kapitan, zniknął w chmurze pyłu.

\- ...twy... - dokończyła Matsumoto, ale nie miał jej już kto słuchać.

\---

Ciemność.

Otaczała go ciemność.

Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie.

Napotkał ścianę.

Wyciągnął dłonie w bok.

Napotkał ścianę.

To... To ma być ta przyszłość?

Tsuna zdusił narastającą panikę. Co się właściwie wydarzyło? Ah, tak.

Dostał 10cio letnią bazooką.

Tylko czemu znajdował się w takich egipskich ciemnościach?

Nabrał powietrza w płuca, po czym raz jeszcze wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, tym razem używając siły.

Jest! Pojawiło się światło, a wieko - czego? Szafy? - uchyliło się. Tsuna skrzywił się, gdy kolory pojawiły się przed jego oczyma. W końcu wieko owego przedmiotu, w którym się znajdował, upadło na ziemię - ziemię? - a on sam mógł usiąść i zorientować się w sytuacji, w której się znajduje.

Był w lesie. Nie znał tego miejsca. On zaś siedział w czymś podobnym do szafy, wypełnionym płatkami kwiatów. Gdy spojrzał raz jeszcze na wieko owej "szafy", dostrzegł w nim herb Vongoli.

\- Kto tam? - znajomy-nieznajomy głos rozległ się obok pobliskich drzew. Tsuna gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok. - Ty jesteś... Dziesiąty?

Nastolatek zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia, gdy dostrzegł znajomą postać, odzianą nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Był to Gokudera Hayato, jego Strażnik Burzy. Jak na swą starszą o dziesięć lat wersję, trzymał się nieźle - gdyby Tsuna miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że postarzał się o maksymalnie trzy-cztery lata. Białowłosy miał na sobie dziwny, czarny strój, którego nazwę Tsuna kiedyś znał, teraz jednak za nic nie mógł sobie jej przypomnieć. Przez plecy zaś miał przewieszony miecz - coś, czego przyszła głową Vongoli nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała.

Oczy Strażnika Burzy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun?

Strażnik Burzy podszedł do niego prędko, po czym przyklęknął przy nim. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w chłopaka z czymś, co mogło równie dobrze przypominać zdumienie, co i ciekawość.

Tsuna raz jeszcze rozejrzał się wokół. Jego wzrok spoczął na "szafie". Nie, to nie była szafa.

To była trumna.

Przerażenie raz jeszcze ogarnęło Tsunę.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego miałby być martwy?

\- Przybyłeś tu za sprawą dziesięcioletniej bazooki, tak? - opanowany głos Gokudery przerwał jego ciemne myśli. - A więc jeszcze jest nadzieja. Mamy pięć minut. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie.

Jest dużo spokojniejszy od Gokudery, którego ja znam.

Tsuna kiwnął głową - nic innego nie był w stanie zrobić - gdy klęczący przy nim Strażnik zaczął otwierać torbę, którą miał przy sobie. Choć sam spadkobierca Vongoli wciąż był w szoku, chcąc nie chcąc, przyglądał się swemu znajomemu. Białe włosy opadły na twarz Gokudery, gdy ten prędko przeszukał swą torbę, którą miał przy sobie. Zaś jego strój...? Jak on się nazywał?

Haori. Tak, tak właśnie się nazywał. Czarny strój przyozdobiony był także nutką bieli, a gdy stojący przed nim osobnik pochylił się, Tsuna zauważył, iż tyłu widniał jeden znak kanji oznaczający cyfrę dziesięć. Tsuna nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zobaczy Gokuderę w takim stroju. To było całkowicie nie w jego stylu.

\- Posłuchaj, Dziesiąty - odezwał się białowłosy tonem nieznającym sprzeciwu. Wyciągnął w jego stronę zdjęcie z chłopakiem, którego Tsuna rozpoznał po chwili namysłu. Spotkał go raz, a ten uciekł od niego z przerażeniem - Jak tylko wrócisz do przeszłości, zrób to, co ci powiem. Nie ma czasu na dokładniejsze wyjaśnienie. Tu masz zdjęcie z naszych czasów, ale spotkałeś go w szkole średniej. Będziesz musiał go zabić.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, jak to "zabić"? - zdumiał się Tsuna. - "Zabić" to znaczy odebrać mu życie? Po co od razu sięgać po takie środki?

\- Nie ma innej opcji. Gdyby on nie istniał, to Byakuran....

Gokudera opuścił wzrok, a Tsuna w końcu odważył się zapytać o to, co go niepokoiło.

\- Czemu przyszły ja... Jest w trumnie? - wydusił z siebie chłopak. - Czy przyszły ja...

Wzrok Gokudery powiedział mu wszystko, co chciał - lub nie chciał - wiedzieć.

\- Dobre pytanie - wymruczał do samego siebie. - Teoretycznie powinieneś być martwy, ale szukałem cię wcześniej w Soul Society i nic nie znalazłem. A z tego wynika, że...

\- Soul co? - przerwała mu przyszła głowa Vongoli.

Białowłosy lekko zmarszył brwi.

\- Co ty jeszcze nic nie wiesz? - zdziwił się, zaraz jednak sam sobie odpowiedział: - No tak. To ma sens. Nie masz jak wiedzieć. Cóż, i tak wkrótce się wszystkiego dowiesz.

\- Co masz dokładnie na myśli? - słowa Strażnika Burzy przypominały bardziej jakieś dziwne mamrotanie niż coś logicznego.

Gokudera posłał mu oceniające spojrzenie.

\- Skoro i tak nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, mogę ci powiedzieć. Widzisz, Dziesiąty, ja...

Tsuna nigdy nie dowiedział się, co przyszły Gokudera chciał mu powiedzieć, w tej bowiem chwili rozległ się błysk i w chmarze dymu pojawiła się obecna wersja Strażnika Burzy, równie zdumiona co Tsuna.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun? - zdziwił się po raz kolejny Tsuna.

_Co tu robi normalny Gokudera? Nie zdążyłem dowiedzieć się prawdy!_

Strażnik Burzy skrzywił się, a dopiero potem na niego spojrzał.

\- Dziesiąty? - spytał - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Dostałem 10cio letnią bazooką... - mruknął przyszły szef Vongoli. - Ty też?

Od razu zganił się za to pytanie. To przecież oczywiste, skoro Gokudera był tutaj! Białowłosy chłopak nie skomentował jednak jego słów, a jego spojrzenie, dotąd zamyślone, wyostrzyło się, gdy skupił się na swym szefie.

\- Tak - mruknął, nadal powtarzając w myślach rozmowę, którą odbył z tamtą kobietą, Matsumoto Rangiku. Nie znał jej, był tego pewnien... Więc skąd ona go znała? I skąd wiedziała o Vongoli?

Nazywasz się Hitsugaya Toushiro - jej pewny głos nie mógł go opuścić. Nie kłamała, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Tylko dlaczego?

\- Póki co najlepiej byłoby zostać w jednym miejscu. Nie chcemy chyba wplątać naszych przyszłych wersji w jakiś problem i...

Umilkł, gdy zauważył, gdzie siedzi jego przyjaciel.

Trumna.

\- Dziesiąty, ty...

\- Wygląda na to, że przyszły ja jest martwy - zaśmiał się Tsuna, ale jego oczy nie potrafiły ukryć przerażenia, które musiało go spowijać.

Pół sekundy.

Tyle wystarczyło, aby Gokudera zrzucił ową Matsumoto na jeden z najniższych priorytetów oraz połączył resztę faktów: to, dlaczego Dziesiąty pojawił się w trumnie, a on był obok niego.

Jego przyszła wersja była tu.

Ale i tak...

\- Wybacz mi, Dziesiąty - schylił głowę z żalem. - Za to, że moja przyszła wersja nie zdołała cię obronić.

Tsuna od razu zaczął go pocieszać, ale to nie było ważne. Ważne było to, że przyszłość - ich przyszłość - dla jednego z nich kończyła się śmiercią.

\- Właśnie, przyszły Gokudera dał mi to - szatyn schylił się i pokazał fotografię, którą dotąd trzymał w dłoniach. - Oraz powiedział mi, że jego faceta trzeba zabić. Ah, i zostawił też teczkę.

Oczy białowłosego zwęziły się, gdy zakodował sobie nowego wroga.

\- Dobra, to jak wrócimy do naszych czasów, to wszystkim się zajmiemy! - oznajmił, zaraz jednak westchnął, stropiony. - Dziesiąty, nie masz wrażenia, że jesteśmy tu trochę zbyt...długo?

\- Jak to o tym wspomniałeś, to masz rację - zastanowił się Tsuna. Tak, rozmowa z przyszłym i obecnym Gokuderą trochę mu zajęła. Nagle panika, której nie pozwalał się opanować sprawiła, że na pół sekundy przestał oddychać.

\- Nie powinniśmy już wracać? - pomyślał na głos Gokudera.

Odczekali jeszcze minutę. Poten dwie, i trzy.

\- Może się zepsuła? - zaproponował po namyśle Dziesiąty - Wiesz, coś poszło nie tak i utknęliśmy tu?

Zapewnie by jeszcze przez długo czas nie ruszyli się, gdyby nie pewnien fakt: brzuch Tsuny dał o sobie znak głośno i wyraźnie. Gokudera zaśmiał się, po czym zaproponował jedzenie, sam zaś zastanawiał się głośno nad ich sytuacją.

Nie dane im było zbyt długo poroznawiać, w tej samej bowiem chwili zostali zaatakowani przez kogoś... Przez kogoś, kogo żaden z nich nie znał. 

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się zamaskowany przeciwnik, stając na granicy drzew i łączki, pośrodku której znajdowała się trumna. Wyciągnął ręce owinięte setką pierścieni i łańcuchów - i do widzenia. 

Nie mieli wyboru: musieli walczyć.

Już wkrótce jednak okazało się, że ich siły na nic zdają się ze światem przyszłości. Ów przeciwnik korzystał w nieznanej im mocy pierścieni, na którą nic nie mogli poradzić.

Różnica między nimi była po prostu za wielka.

Co gorsza, z nimi nie było Reborna, który podpowiedziałby Tsunie, co powinien robić. Chłopak w końcu został zmuszony do ostatecznego ruchu: do zażycia kapsułek Ostatniej Woli. Przeciwnik jednak nie przejął się tym, atakując ich samoprowadzającymi rakietami, które posiadały płomień Ostatniej Woli.

\- Tylko tyle potrafisz po szkoleniu Reborna? - odezwał się ich przeciwnik, gdy jego atak sięgnął Tsuny.

Cóż, tak przynajmniej myślał.

I to był błąd. Tsuna skorzystał z faktu, że przeciwnik był pewien swego zwycięstwa, by zaatakować go z tyłu. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a ich przeciwnikiem okazała się być kobieta.

\- Nie jesteś aż taki zły, Sawada Tsunayoshi - mruknęła.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie chce mi się opisywać szczegółów, przejdę do sedna akcji. Po prostu to wszystko było w anime, a mnie zależy na tym, co ma się dziać później.

Owa kobieta okazała się mieć na imię Lal Mirch.

\- Trochę za długo nam zeszło - mruknęła. - To tylko kwestia czasu, aż nas znajdą.

Rzuciła na ziemię dwa łańcuchy, patrząc na dwójkę przyjaciół obojętnie.

\- Załóżcie je na pierścienie Vongoli - odezwała się. - To Łańcuchy Mammona, które pieczętują moc waszych pierścieni.

Tamci spojrzeli po sobie, stwierdzając, że lepiej się jej słuchać - przynajmniej póki co.

Podczas drogi próbowali ją podpytać o obecną sytuację, jednak jedyne, co dostali w zamian to były strzępki informacji, z których wynikało, że aktualnie Vongola jest atakowana, a jej członkowie - prześladowani. Chcąc nie chcąc, znaleźli się w samym środku wojny.

Nastrój w grupie pogarszał się z minuty na minutę. Nie poprawiał tego fakt, że Lal Mirch wciąż na coś uważała, wciąż czegoś się lękała. Tak nastał wieczór - a oni wciąż nie znaleźli sposobu, by wrócić do swoich czasów.

Od wybuchnięcia kłótni uratował ich wróg: w przeciągu sekundy spokojny las ożył, a obok nich pojawił się robot, do złudzenia przypominający bestię. Lal Mirch zaklnęła pod nosem, gdy wyszedł na jaw powód, dla którego zostali odnalezieni: jeden z pierścieni, który posiadał Tsuna, nie został zapieczętowany.

\- Zyskam trochę na czasie! - krzyknęła ostatecznie, stając przeciw bestii. - Wy prędko uciekajcie!

Dłoń robota rozżażyła się, gdy ten wycelował w dziewczynę.

Tyle tylko zdołał zrobić, w tej samej bowiem chwili z ciemności wyłonił się mężczyzna ściskający w dłoniach miecz. Za sprawą jednego, doskonale wymierzonego ataku robot zamarł.

\- Attaco di Squalo - oznajmił głos, którego nie znali... A równocześnie znali. - To powinno nam kupić trochę czasu.

Yamamoto Takeshi z przyszłości uśmiechnął się do nich.

\---

\- Rozumiem - zaśmiał się Yamamoto, gdy usłyszał ich historię. - W przeszłości dopiero zakończył się Konflikt Pierścieni.

Zerknął na Gokuderę, jakby pragnął go o coś zapytać, ale zrezygnował, zamiast tego zajął się rozmową z Dziesiątym.

\- Przez te 10 lat wiele się wydarzyło - powiedział z uśmiechem, obejmując swego młodego szefa ramieniem. Choć cała ta sytuacja zakrawała na jakiś dziwny żart, zachowywał się, jakby to była zabawa. Jakby ludzie na co dzień przenosili się w czasie. - Byłeś całkiem niezły przez ten czas, Tsuna.

Odwrócił się w kierunku idącego z tyłu białowłosego chłopaka, który przez ten czas patrzył na niego pochmurnie.

\- Oczywiście, ty też - zawahał się, ale dokończył: - Gokudera.

Tsuna przyglądał się Strażnikowi Deszczu uważnie, dostrzegając różnice między znaną im wersją, a tym po dziesięciu latach. Bez wątpienia Yamamoto zmężniał oraz spoważniał, choć część jego cech charakteru nie zmieniła się. Nadal był tym samym Yamamoto, który potrafił się zaśmiać z byle czego.

W taki też sposób dotarli do podziemnej kryjówki Vongoli, która była olbrzymia. Tsuna mógł tylko się rozglądać, podziwiając to cudo.

\- Kto to zbudował? - spytał, pełen szacunku.

Idąca przed nimi Arcobaleno rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Dziesiąty Vongoli. Twoja przyszła wersja - powiedziała. Wypełniła swoją obietnicę, którą złożyła im po tym, jak ich uratowała i w rzeczy samej doprowadziła ich do bezpiecznego schronienia.

\- Cały Dziesiąty - mruknął Gokudera, uśmiechając się. Tsuna zmarszczył lekko brwi. Coś było nie tak z jego przyjacielem i Strażnikiem. Wcześniej wykrzyknął by takie zdanie, teraz zaś tylko mruknął. Tak, od kiedy tylko tu przybyli, coś było nie tak. Cyz to była wina tego, że przyszły Tsuna był martwy?

...martwy...

Yamamoto wyjaśnił im budowę twierdzy i kryjówki, najwyraźniej nie zauważając ich ponurych humorów - a być może właśnie dlatego. Dopiero po tym, jak Tsuna - ku swojemu ogromnemu szczęściu i wzruszeniu - przywitał się z Rebornem, który jakimś cudem znalazł się w kryjówce, Yamamoto zabrał się za wyjaśnianie tego, co miało wydarzyć się w przyszłości.

\---

Jakiś czas później Yamamoto wziął Gokuderę na bok, aby porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Białowłosy - dotąd zaskakująco jak na siebie milczący - podążył za mężczyzną.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem uszu tych, którzy by mogli ich podsłuchać - Od samego początku patrzysz na mnie dziwnie.

Słysząc to, Strażnik Deszczu zaśmiał się, po chwili jednak spoważniał.

\- Mówiliście, że u was ledwo skończył się Konflikt o Pierścienie, prawda?

\- Owszem - potwierdził Gokudera. - Do czego zmierzasz?

Dorosły przez chwilę pokręcił spojrzeniem dookoła, po czym wbił wzrok w chłopaka, stojącego obok niego.

_A więc jeszcze nie wie_ , pomyślał Yamamoto, _Powinienem mu powiedzieć? Czy może milczeć?_

\- Czy nie spotkałeś ostatnio wysokiej kobiety? - spytał, decydując się na wersję pośrednią: wypytanie, jak wiele białowłosy wie. - Wiesz, taka blondynka z dużymi piersiami, która nie przejmuje się zasadami i hierarchią?

Gokudera zmrużył oczy.

\- Masz na myśli Matsumoto? - to z pozoru niewinne pytanie sprawiło, że Yamamoto zamarł.

Już się spotkali? A więc wie, kim jest?

\- Tak, ona - pokiwał głową Strażnik Deszczu. - Jak dużo ci powiedziała?

\- Masz na myśli tą gadkę-szmatkę o... Jak mu było? Solone Kotlety?

\- Soul Society - poprawił go dwudziestoparolatek.

_A więc spotkali się tylko jeden raz?_

_Najwyraźniej Tsuna jeszcze o niczym nie wie. To dobrze, teraz powinien się skupić na walce, a nie na swoim Strażniku._

\- Zaraz, skąd ty o tym wiesz? - zdumiał się Gokudera.

\- Przyszły ty nam trochę o tym powiedział. Gokudera - białowłosy spojrzał na niego z irytacją. - Teraz potrzebna nam będzie każdy miecz. Pomyśl trochę nad słowami Matsumoto. Ona może mieć więcej racji, niż ci się wydaje.

Powiedziawszy to, Yamamoto oddalił się od przyjaciela, targany mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że ma przed sobą Gokuderę z czasów, gdy wszystko było prostsze. Zanim powiedział im o sobie prawdę. Z drugiej jednak strony liczył - tak samo jak liczyła na to większość Strażników - że białowłosy przekaże im, czego się dowiedział w Zaświatach. Że powie im to, co najbardziej chcieli wiedzieć: czy Sawada Tsunayoshi przebywa w Soul Society, a jeśli tak, to czy mogliby z nim porozmawiać. Było to oczywiste łamanie praw Shinigami, ale było to dla nich wszystkich ważne.

_Z dwójki złego, lepszy Gokudera niż ta wściekła Truskawka,_ pomyślał Yamamoto, wspominając zastępczego Shinigami, którego Tsuna już kilka razy próbował włączyć do mafii. Kurosaki Ichigo - tak nazywał się mężczyzna, którego lękało się i szanowało Soul Society. Gdyby tylko mógł tu teraz być... Ale niestety, w tej ważnej chwili nie mógł tu przybyć: z tego, co słyszał Yamamoto, jego żona miała już wkrótce urodzić, nic więc dziwnego, że wolał być przy niej.

Niech mafia zajmie się swoimi sprawami, a cywile swoimi. Zresztą, bez przesady: nie mogli mieszać Shinigamich w swoje wojny, szczególnie, że nie każdy był w stanie ich zobaczyć!

Czy jednak dobrze zrobił? Co, jeśli w jakiś sposób pobudzi wspomnienia Gokudery nie w taki sposób, w jaki powinien? W ich przeszłości - w tej pierwszej, w przeszłości tego świata - chłopak odzyskał wspomnienia później, w sposób gwałtowny. Yamamoto pamiętał dokładnie chwilę, gdy Kurosaki Ichigo zjawił się przed ich szkołą, gotów walczyć na śmierć i życie z kapitanem, byle by tylko ten przypomniał sobie wszystko.

Gdyby zaś Gokudera wszystko sobie teraz przypomniał...

Yamamoto stłumił westchnięcie, wracając do Dziesiątego i Reborna.

Grunt, że przynajmniej oni tu byli. Przecież nie sądził już, że będzie w stanie z nimi raz jeszcze porozmawiać. Przecież zdążył się już pogodzić z tą stratą.

Nie wiedząc dlaczego, przyszłość przestała nagle być taka straszna.

\----

Mimo iż był środek nocy, to i tak Gokudera mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć cichy płacz Tsuny, skulonego na łóżku nad nim. Nie dziwił się Dziesiątemu - przecież znaleźli się w zupełnie nowym świecie, a ich przyjaciele i rodziny były na celowniku ich wrogów.

_Ojciec Yamamoto nie żyje._

_W tym świecie Reborna także nie ma._

_Dziesiąty został zabity podczas próby negocjacji._

_Strażnicy się rozdzielili._

Tak, bez wątpienia nie był to świat ich marzeń. Gokudera słyszał dochodzącą z góry cichą modlitwę - niech Kyouko i Haru będą zdrowe. Niech Mamie nic się nie stanie.

Białowłosy Strażnik Burzy zacisnął dłoń z wściekłością. Jakże był zawstydzony za przyszłego siebie! Dlaczego nie był w stanie czegokolwiek zrobić? Dlaczego teraz nie był w stanie nic zrobić?

Oraz te słowa, które wypowiedział Yamamoto...

_Przemyśl lepiej o tym, co ci powiedziała Matsumoto._

Zupełnie jakby się znali. Zupełnie jakby Strażnik Deszczu wiedział o czymś, o czym nawet Gokudera nie miał pojęcia. Zupełnie jakby w przeszłości, której sam jeszcze nie doświadczył, coś się wydarzyło.

Ból głowy, który pojawił się wraz z słowami blondwłosej kobiety, teraz powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Imiona, twarze i miejsca, w których nie mógł nigdy być, zawirowały przed jego oczami, a temperatura w pokoju zdawała spaść o kilka stopni w dół.

_Nadal nic nie pamiętasz?_ Głos bez twarzy był tak donośny, że Gokudera zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem nie zleciała się tu reszta mieszkańców.

Potem jednak przestało go to obchodzić, bo nagle już nie leżał na łóżku, a stał na bezkresnej równinie, pełnej ciemności. Przed nim zaś widniała najpiękniejsza istotą, którą kiedykolwiek widział, mimo iż w całości była lodowym stworzeniem.

\- Kim... Kim ty jesteś?

W błękitnych oczach istoty pojawił się smutek.

_Dlaczego nie pamiętasz? Dlaczego mnie nie pamiętasz?_

Gokudera zmarszczył brwi.

Znowu. Znowu te słowa o pamięci i wspomnieniach. To samo mówiła Matsumoto, o to właśnie pytał Yamamoto.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał więc tylko - Kim ty jesteś? Jak ci na imię?

Z jakiegoś powodu to ostatnie pytanie wydawało mu się być najważniejsze. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że owej istocie najbardziej na tym zależy. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że jemu samemu najbardziej na tym zależy.

_Obiecałeś. Obiecałeś, że choćbym ja zapomniał, to ty nie zapomnisz. Tyle miesięcy już cię wołam, abyś sobie o mnie przypomniał._

Lód objął we władanie cały świat, ale jemu.. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił ten lód. Z jakiegoś powodu lubił ten lód. To zimno było jego częścią, było jego drugą połową. Choć go nie pamiętał, tęsknił za nim, pragnął go. A najbardziej tęsknił owej istocie, która patrzyła na niego tymi mądrymi oczami.

Znał ją. Znał ją tak dobrze.

Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego jej imię wciąż było zamglone?

_A więc jeszcze za wcześnie, co?_ W głosie istoty pojawił się smutek, _Musisz sobie przypomnieć moje imię. Ja tu zawsze będę, czekając, aż mnie wezwiesz. Bo przecież oboje byliśmy samotni, prawda?_

Chciał pamiętać, tak bardzo chciał.

Gdy Gokudera zamrugał oczami, znowu znalazł się w pokoju na dolnym łóżku, słuchając cichego płaczu Tsuny. Nie było tam nikogo innego - żadnego lodu, żadnej istoty o mądrych, smutnych oczach.

Z jakiegoś powodu napełniło to duszę Gokudery smutkiem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale pomijam dużą część arcu o przyszłości i rozdział ten rozpoczyna się w chwili, gdy cała kompania wraca na chwilę do teraźniejszości

Sawada Tsunayoshi przeciągnął się, po czym uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, widząc znany sobie pokój - swój pokój.

Nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę, wrócili do przeszłości.

Walki w przyszłości przeciągnęły się, prawdziwy wróg - owy Byakuran - ujawnił się, a nie wszystko było takie proste, jak by się zdawało. Nawet, jeśli w końcu opanowali posługiwanie się pudełkami i pierścieniami, ich siły nie wystarczyły, aby pokonać Byakurana w upokarzającej grze w Wybór. Cudem było, że przywódca rodziny Millfiore zgodził się na rewanż.

I właśnie dlatego wrócili do przeszłości. Mieli jeden cel: zdobyć siłę potrzebną do pokonania wroga, który pojawiał się w każdej przyszłości. Udało im się znaleźć Arcobaleno, dzięki którym dusze Primo i jego Strażników zostały przyzwane do Świata Żywych.

Próby, czy obecni Strażnicy są godni nimi bycia, już się rozpoczęły. Musieli zdobyć tą siłę - tylko akceptacja pierwszego pokolenia Vongoli mogła im pomóc w walce z Byakuranem.

Może i przed nimi była niejedna bitwa, ale teraz... Teraz przynajmniej wreszcie wrócili do domu.

\----

Matsumoto zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się wchodzącym do szkoły uczniom. Nawet z daleka wypatrzyła białe włosy swojego kapitana.

\- Czyli mówisz, że on na serio cię nie pamiętał? - nad kobietą nachylił się pomarańczowłosy nastolatek - Kurosaki Ichigo, zastępczy Shinigami

\- Jakby mnie pamiętał, to by nie było takiego problemu, prawda? - spytała porucznik 10tej Dywizji, zastanawiając się, co ją pokusiło, by wezwać akurat jego.

Przecież on i kapitan są przyjaciółmi, odpowiedziała sobie niemal od razu. Po tym, jak tylko Hitsugaya zniknął przed jej oczyma, prawie spanikowała. Dlatego właśnie udała się po Kurosakiego, licząc, że ten coś jej pomoże.

\- Na mój rozum Toushiro zachowuje się całkiem normalnie - mruknął pomarańczowłosy. - Choć ciekawych sobie przyjaciół znalazł.

\- To jest mafia, więc czego się spodziewałeś, Ichigo? - trzecia osoba, dotąd milcząca, odezwała się kpiąco.

Jego akurat Matsumoto nie chciała mieć ze sobą.

\- Jak coś ci nie pasuje, to możesz wracać, Renji - wycedził przez zęby Ichigo, a Rangiku westchnęła. Nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć męskiej przyjaźni: raz się kłócili, by chwilę później żyć w zgodzie. I to oni chcieli utrzymywać, że to kobiety są skomplikowane?

Jeden z uczniów wchodzący do szkoły - wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak z czerwoną opaską na ramieniu - zatrzymał się, po czym rzucił im ostre spojrzenie.

\- Ktoś nas tu chyba nie chce - mruknął Ichigo.

\- Raczej po prostu wyglądacie podejrzanie, wyglądając zza muru - rzucił Renji, który stał na widoku, nie przejmując się tym, co inni mogliby o nim pomyśleć. Dwójka Shinigamich spojrzała na niego ze złością.

\- To jest Hibari Kyouya - po raz kolejny westchnęła Matsumoto. - Strażnik Vongoli. Chyba jest Strażnikiem Chmury, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Coś takiego było napisane w notatkach kapitana...

Rzecz jasna, Rangiku zadbała o to, by włamać się wcześniej do mieszkania swojego kapitana. Wiedziała, że gdyby ten o tym się dowiedział, miałaby duże kłopoty, ale, jak to się mówi - czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. A Matsumoto z całą pewnością nie miała ochoty zaczynać rozmowy ze swoim kapitanem od oskarżeń.

\- Strażnik Chmury - parsknął Renji. - Niezbyt oryginalne mają te nazwy.

Czarnowłosy chłopak przyglądał im się nadal, aż w końcu Ichigo poruszył się lekko.

\- Mam dosyć - powiedział. - Idę do niego.

Matsumoto chwyciła go za ramię, nie pozwalając wdać się w bójkę z młodszym od siebie chłopakiem.

\- Opanuj się! - spróbowała przemówić mu do rozumu. - Musimy porozmawiać z kapitanem, a nie z nim!

Pomarańczowłosy popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Przecież taki mam zamiar - rzucił. - Kilka minut nas nie zbawi.

Mała przepychanka rozpętała się w ich kąciku, aż w końcu wszyscy zamarli, gdyż uświadomili sobie jedną rzecz.

Hibari Kyouya znudził się czekaniem na ich ruch i wrócił do szkoły.

\- To wszystko była twoja wina, Renji!

\- Moja? Chyba raczej twoja, Truskawko!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie Truskawką!

\- Hola, hola, może byście się na chwilę opanowali?

Nikt jej jednak nie słuchał. Matsumoto westchnęła, widząc jak dwójka przyjaciół kłóci się - jak dzieci, jak prawdziwe dzieci. Nagle ich słowne przepychanki urwały się gwałtownie, gdy każdy z nich, bez wyjątku, spojrzał w bok, wyczuwając silne reiatsu.

Oto bowiem tuż obok nich, chroniony murem od spojrzeń uczniów szkoły stał mężczyzna łudząco podobny do Dziesiątego Vongoli. Był on odziany w długi płaszcz, a swe dłonie skrywał pod rękawicami. Mogliby go wziąść za ojca Tsuny, gdyby nie to, że nowo przybyły odezwał się:

\- Nazywam się Giotto i jestem Pierwszym Vongoli.

Matsumoto zmarszczyła brwi. Bez wątpienia mężczyzna był martwy, nie był jednak Shinigamim. Z drugiej strony nie był także Pustym, nie mógł być także zwykłą duszą - jego reiatsu było zbyt silne. Z taką mocą mógłby spokojnie zostać jednym z Shinigamich - gdyby tylko posiadał Zanpakutou.

\- Kim... Kim ty jesteś? - Renji najwyraźniej pomyślał to samo co ona, bowiem jako pierwszy zadał to pytanie.

Giotto jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jeśli szukacie Strażnika Burzy, to tam go nie znajdziecie - machnął głową w stronę szkoły.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - nie zrozumiał Ichigo. - Przecież widzieliśmy jak tam wchodzi!

Matsumoto położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ile oddałaby za kogoś, kto by uspokoił tego narwańca!

\- Widzieliście jednego z moich Strażników, G - wyjaśnił Pierwszy. - Zapewnie o tym jeszcze nie wiecie, ale Decimo i jego ludzie znajdują się w trakcie próby. O ile to możliwe, wolałbym, byście teraz nie wchodzili do szkoły.

\- Próby? Co przez to rozumiesz? - tylko dłoń Matsumoto sprawiła, że Ichigo nadal stał spokojnie.

\- To, co słyszeliście. Trwa próba dla Strażnika Burzy, Gokudery Hayato. Bądź, jakbyście go woleli nazywać, Hitsugayi Toushiro.

Dłoń Matsumoto opadła wzdłuż jej boku.

\- Co... Co wiesz o kapitanie? - spytała cicho.

Pierwszy obdarzył ją smutnym, współczującym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdy tylko ja i moi Strażnicy zostaliśmy tu wezwani, od razu go rozpoznałem. Po jego i waszej reakcji rozumiem jednak, że coś się wydarzyło. Coś, z powodu czego stracił pamięć o tym, kim był - jego spojrzenie spoważniało. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, w nadchodzących walkach przyda im się każdy sojusznik. Wolałbym, by Strażnik Burzy odzyskał swoje wspomnienia.

Giotto poruszył się lekko, jakby zamierzając odejść.

\- Chodźcie - ponaglił ich. - Pokażę wam, gdzie aktualnie przybywa prawdziwy Strażnik Burzy.

Trójka Shinigamich wymieniła spojrzenia. Nie wiedzieli, czy mogą ufać osobie, o której nic nie wiedzieli. Osobie, która była nieznaną im istotą. Osobie, która choć była już martwa, nie podlegała prawom Soul Society, a mimo tego wiedziała tak wiele.

\---

Giotto poprowadził ich w kierunku niewielkiego parku. Na placu zabaw siedziało niewielkie dziecko, obok którego wylegiwał się kot. Dziecko spojrzało na przybyszów, po czym złapało w dłoń kamyk. Obok niego piętrzyła się ich maleńka kupka, która wyraźnie świadczyła, że chłopiec przygotował się na swe zadanie.

\- A więc przybyłeś - odezwało się dziecko, a jego głos był zaskakująco dorosły jak na tak małe ciałko.

Pierwszy kiwnął głową.

\- Dziękuję za twoją pomoc.

Matsumoto rozejrzała się, nawet nie kryjąc tego gestu. Tak, mogła wyczuć energię kapitana, ale jego samego nigdzie nie było. Tak przynajmniej sądziła, dopóki okoliczne krzaki się nie poruszyły i nie wyszedł z nich doskonale znany jej białowłosy chłopak.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytał, wodząc wzrokiem między nią a jej towarzyszami. - Widzę, że tym razem masz znajomych.

Ichigo zerknął na Giotto, ten jednak zdążył już zniknąć.

\- A więc Premia miał rację - mruknął do samego siebie, wyciągając odznakę zastępczego Shinigami. - Rangiku, Renji, dajcie mi się tym zająć. Już ja mu przywrócę wspomnienia.

Stojący przed nimi Hitsugaya zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co wy macie wszyscy z tymi wspomnieniami, ale jeśli pragniesz się bić, to proszę bardzo. Uri, chodź tu!

Kot, który dotąd spokojnie lizał swe łapki, podniósł się niechętnie.

Ale Ichigo nie czekał, aż zwierzę podejdzie do swego właściciela. W ułamku sekundy zmienił postać na duchową, po czym zrobił prędki wypad w kierunku kapitana, trzymając odznakę w wyciągniętej dłoni. Białowłosy wciąż coś mówił do kota, stąd też zdążył jedynie przyłożyć dłoń - z pierścieniem, jak się okazało - do jednego z pudełek, które trzymał przypięte do pasa.

Ichigo nie zatrzymał się nawet wtedy, gdy drogę zagrodziły mu płonące obręcze - skąd Hitsugaya miał taką dziwną moc? Po prostu zamachnął się Zangetsu, koncentrując swoją moc. Cudem udało mu się przebić i dosięgnąć swego celu, przekładając białowłosemu odznakę do piersi i zmuszając go do powrotu w postać duchową.

Hitsugaya, pchnięty impetem uderzenia, cofnął się o kilka kroków. Jego stopy od razu złapały rytm walki, a obręcze przeniosły się wraz z nim.

\- Co to za diabelstwo? - wyszeptała wstrząśnięta Matsumoto. - Co to ma być?

Ichigo nie miał jednak takich problemów. Z uśmiechem założył Zangetsu na ramię.

\- Widzę, że amnezja ci nie służy, Toushiro - odezwał się. - Dawniej taki atak byłby dla ciebie niczym.

Ogniste obręcze wokół kapitana zadrżały, gdy ten spojrzał na swe ciało, które leżało kawałek dalej na ziemi.

\- Coś... Coś ty mi zrobił? Kim ty, do licha jesteś? - spytał.

Uśmiech na twarzy pomarańczowłosego powiększył się.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, zastępczy Shinigami! - oznajmił. - Jeśli nie chcesz mnie pamiętać, zmuszę cię, abyś sobie o mnie przypomniał, Toushiro!

Rozstawił nogi, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie broń.

\- Ichigo, czyś ty oszalał? - elokwentnie wrzasnął Renji, rozpoznając jego postawę. - Chcesz tu wyzwolić Bankai?

\- Tak, chcę - odparł poważnie tamten, po czym zwrócił się do swego przeciwnika: - Ataki ze Świata Ludzi nic się na to nie zdadzą, więc dobrze ci radzę, uwolnij Hyorinmaru, bo inaczej nic po tobie nie zostanie, Toushiro. Ban...

W tej samej chwili oczy Hitsugayi rozszerzyły się z szoku.

To było to, czego potrzebował. To była jego odpowiedź, której tak długo szukał. Nie jego imię, nie jego obowiązki, nie imiona jego przyjaciół czy rodziny.

Nie, imię, którego tak długo szukał...

\- Spocznij na zamarzniętych niebiosach, Hyōrinmaru! - rozkazał w tej samej chwili, co Ichigo dokończył uwalnianie swej mocy.


	8. Chapter 8

Trzy miesiące.

Trzy długie miesiące żył, nie pamiętając, kim tak naprawdę jest.

Trzy długie miesiące, podczas których zapomniał o swym obowiązku.

O swym domu.

O swym partnerze.

Teraz jednak Hyorinmaru wzniósł się w powietrze, ciesząc się wolnością, rozkoszując się walką, wreszcie wyzwolony.

Czubek ostrza Zangetsu starł się z lodem Hyorinmaru, jedno Zanpakutou stanęło przeciw drugiemu. Zaraz jednak Ichigo cofnął broń, wiedząc, że nawet jeden z kapitanów Soul Society może mieć problemy, stając naprzeciw bankai z tylko shinkai, i to jeszcze posiadając ograniczenia nałożone na siebie.

\- Czyś ty zgłupiał do cna, Kurasaki? - wysyczał Hitsugaya, gdy tylko Ichigo opuścił swą broń. - Co byś zrobił, gdybym nie zdążył wyzwolić shinkai?

\- Shinkai? - Ichigo uniósł brew. - Na mózg ci padło, Toushiro? Chciałeś walczyć przeciwko Bankai z Shinkai?

\- Spanikowałem, okej? - zirytował się Hitsugaya. - Jacyś ludzie ubzdurali sobie, że mnie znają, potem mnie stalkują, a taki Kurosaki zaczyna mnie atakować, wrzeszczeć coś o bankai, a potem wracają mi wspomnienia! Wtedy raczej nie mam czasu, by się zdecydować, co powinienen zrobić, chcę się tylko obronić!

Nad nimi wciąż wirowały ogniste pierścienie, wciąż tańczył Hyorinmaru, ale to już nie miało znaczenia.

\- To się wyzwala bankai, nie shinkai! - upierał się Ichigo. - Ktoś twojego poziomu powinien o tym wiedzieć!

Hitsugaya zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Słuchaj, Kurosaki, to nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje, że jest. Pomyślałem o tym, by wyzwolić Hyorinmaru. Następnym razem tobie odbierzemy wspomnienia i dowiemy się, jak ty zareagujesz, gdy zaatakuję cię bankai, co tym sądzisz?

Ichigo nie miał czasu, by odpowiedzieć. Matsumoto przypadła bowiem do swojego kapitana.

\- Taichou! - wykrzyknęła, obejmując go mocno, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. - Już myślałam, że nigdy sobie o nas nie przypomnisz!

\- Matsumoto! - białowłosy spróbował wydostać się z jej uścisku, ale nie dał rady. Z westchnieniem więc pozwolił Hyorinmaru wrócić do swej zwykłej formy. - Zaraz mi złamiesz żebra!

Dopiero to sprawiło, że blondynka cofnęła się lekko.

\- Kapitanie..!

Ichigo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

\- Moja pomoc zawsze się przydaje, co, Toushiro?

\- Dla ciebie kapitan Hitsugaya - warknął chłopak. - Matsumoto, możesz już mnie puścić?

\- Kiedy ja po prostu się cieszę, że tu jesteś, kapitanie - odparła kobieta.

Renji podszedł do nich i położył dłoń na ramieniu niższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Dobrze cię mieć z powrotem, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Białowłosy uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Abarai? - spytał. - Skąd właściwie wytrzasnęła was Matsumoto?

Tamten wyszczerzył się tylko.

\- Posłyszało się co nieco.

\- Tak naprawdę po prostu przebywał w moim domu, gdy przyszła do mnie Rangiku-san - odparł z niemałą satysfakcją Ichigo, z lekkim żalem wracając do swego normalnego ciała. Przez chwilę liczył, że powalczy z kapitanem trochę dłużej i w końcu przekona się, który z nich jest lepszy - nawet, jeśli ten nie miał wszystkich wspomnień.

\- Nie czepiaj się szczegółów, Ichigo! - wykrzyknął Renji, zawiedziony, że jego sposób na zdobycie szacunku właśnie upadł. - Właściwie, to to ma być za cholerstwo? - wskazał brodą na wciąż płonące obręcze.

Hitsugaya wyplątał się z uścisku swej porucznik, która cały czas trzymała jego ramiona, po czym z lekkim westchnieniem wrócił do swego zastępczego ciała. Wyciągnął jedno z pudełek, które miał przy nodze, a obręcze znikły od razu, wchłaniane przez niewidzialną siłę.

\- Jedna z broni ze Świata przyszłości - rzucił. Uri, kot, który dotąd trzymał się w odpowiedniej odległości, teraz zbliżył się do niego i zaczął się łasić, ocierając się o nogę chłopaka. - W wielkim skrócie rzecz biorąc, uwalnia się je z pudełek za pomocą pierścieni, korzystając z energii życiowej. A ty Uri, czego chcesz? Teraz udajesz sojusznika? 

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś przez ten cały czas, co? - zaśmiał się Ichigo, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, w jaki sposób wszystko się potoczyło. - Właśnie, co się w ogóle z tobą działo? Dlaczego straciłeś wspomnienia?

Kapitan 10tej Dywizji skrzywił się lekko zauważalnie.

\- Przypuszczam, że to wina jednego z Pustych, zmodyfikowanych przez Aizena - mruknął po chwili, niezadowolony, że musi tłumaczyć swój błąd, którego nie powinien popełniać ktoś o jego poziomie i pozycji. - Zabiłem go wtedy, ale on i tak zdążył zainfekować mój umysł, sprawiając, że uwierzyłem w bajeczkę, którą wymyślił kapitan Ukitake. Przypuszczam, że gdyby nie wy - uniósł wzrok na zgromadzonych - to nigdy nie odzyskałbym wspomnień.

\- Od kiedy istnieją tacy Puści? - zdumiała się na głos jedyna żywa osoba w tym towarzystwie.

\- Aizen zaczął swój plan już wiele lat wcześniej - westchnęła Matsumoto, nie mogąc jednak ukryć uśmiechu na twarzy. - Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby jakimś cudem dowiedział się, gdzie zostanie wysłany kapitan Hitsugaya i postanowił się go pozbyć na swój sposób.

Słysząc to, Hitsugaya tylko schylił się i pogłaskał Uri za uszami.

\- Możliwe - mruknął. - Tak czy siak póki co to nie jest ważne.

Jego dłoń zatrzymała się, gdy przypomniał sobie, z jaką misją został wysłany do Świata Żywych.

\- Będą musiał wkrótce złożyć raport kapitanowi Ukitake - mruknął. - Wprawdzie spóźniony o trzy miesiące, ale mniejsza o to.

Matsumoto zmarszczyła brwi. Niby odzyskała swego kapitana, ale coś było w nim innego. Zupełnie jakby te trzy miesiące miały na niego o wiele większy wpływ, niż pierwotnie przypuszczała.

Ale czy to było ważne?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym raz jeszcze uściskała swego kapitana.

Wreszcie go odzyskała, a wszystko wracało do normy.

\- Kapitaaanie - odezwała się po chwili, gdy już pierwsze emocje opadły i gdy Ichigo wraz z Renjim przestali się zachwycać Urim, który w spokoju płonął ogniem, który nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy. - Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało...

\- Tak, Matsumoto? - mruknął Hitsugaya, obserwując z uwagą Ichigo, który z ciekawością próbował uruchomić pudełko, niemal wpychając w nie palec.

Będę musiał mu chyba zaraz wytłumaczyć, jak to działa... Pomyślał białowłosy kapitan. Choć, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie spieszyło mu się z tym. Ichigo mógłby się nauczyć trochę cierpliwości oraz słuchać czasami innych.

\- Kiedy spotkałam cię parę dni temu, pamiętasz. Wtedy, gdy z tobą rozmawiałam, ty zniknąłeś nagle...

\- Ah? O tym mówisz? To wina tej głupiej krowy.

\- Głupiej krowy? - zmarszczyła brwi kobieta. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Raczej kogo - mruknął białowłosy. - Lambo. Strażnik Błyskawicy Vongoli. Posiada dziesięcio letnią bazookę, która pozwala na zamienienie się ze swoim odpowiednikiem z przyszłości. Wtedy jednak nikt nie zajął mojego miejsca, gdyż to wszystko było planem Dziesiątego z przyszłości... Wiesz, może wyjaśnię ci to wszystko od początku - zaproponował, widząc, że jego porucznik tylko patrzy na niego z coraz większymi oczami. To, co dla niego było oczywiste, dla nich było czarną magią.

\- Tak.. Tak będzie najlepiej - mruknęła Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya rozejrzał się wokół, a jego wzrok spoczął na niskiemu Arcobaleno Burzy, który miał pilnować jego próby. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby wszystko wiedział - i być może wiedział, kim byli odziani na czarno ludzie, którzy przyszli do jego podopiecznego.

\- To jest Arcobaleno - powiedział Hitsugaya, wskazując na dziecko - Kurosaki, oddaj mi to pudełko, zanim wyciągniesz z niego coś strasznego i wysłuchaj mnie. Bez odpowiednich płomieni nie dasz rady go otworzyć.

A potem zaczął swoją historię, która brzmiała jak scenariusz do długiego filmu. Opowiedział o sześciu Strażnikach, mających pilnować głowę Vongoli. O przyszłości, w której zawsze pojawiała się ta sama osoba: Byakuran. O planie Dziesiątego, mającym na celu pokonanie ich wroga w chwili, gdy nadarzała się ku temu okazja. O płomieniach Ostatniej Woli, potrzebnych do otworzenia pudełka. O wojnie, którą toczyła Vongola. O bitwie, która miała nadejść. O próbach Pierwszego Vongoli, które musieli zdać.

W końcu umilkł, czując, że nie powiedział jeszcze o tak ważnych sprawach. Części nie zdążył lepiej wytłumaczyć, o części zapomniał, a części po prostu nie chciał mówić, aby nie zdradzić sekretów swoich nowych przyjaciół. Może i odzyskał wspomnienia, może i wiedział, gdzie powinna spoczywać jego lojalność... Ale mimo wszystko, choć na głos by się do tego w życiu nie przyznał, Vongola zajęła szczególne miejsce w jego sercu.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś przez ten cały czas - powtórzył swe słowa sprzed paru godzin Ichigo.

\- Najwyraźniej nie. Mniejsza o to, co się działo w Soul Society? - spytał po chwili Hitsugaya.

Wtedy odezwali się Matsumoto i Renji. Ich historia była krótsza, ale i tak trochę mieli do opowiedzenia. Wszak świat się nie zatrzyma, tylko dlatego, że ktoś był na misji. Gdy skończyli, Hitsugaya miał wrażenie, że Uri najchętniej położyłby się spać.

Pewna myśl sprawiła, że drgnął. Spojrzał uważnie na zgromadzonych.

\- Jak się tu dostaliście?

\- Premia nam wskazał drogę - odparł Ichigo.

\- Premia?

\- Primo - wyjaśniła Matsumoto. - Powiedział, że nie ma sensu cię szukać w szkole. Że przebywa tam ktoś inny. A dziwne, przysięgłabym, że cię widziałam, kapitanie...

Zła myśl, bardzo zła myśl pojawiła się w umyśle kapitana. Przeniósł spojrzenie na dziecko, przysłuchiwało się im w ciszy.

To dlatego Arcobaleno milczał. Nie dlatego, że się wstydził czy próbował zrozumieć sytuację.

On chciał kupić czas G. w chwili, gdy ten udawał Gokuderę Hayato, jego Strażnika Burzy.

Hitsugaya spojrzał prędko na zegar, który dumnie piętrzył się w parku.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda, Fon? - spytał.

Mały chłopiec tylko uśmiechnął się szczególnie.

\- Tego wymagała próba.

Kapitan dziesiątego Oddziału Obronnego zmnął w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Muszę iść - mruknął Hitsugaya. - Jest pewna sprawa, którą muszę dokończyć.

\- Hę? Kapitanie, o czym ty..?

Ale on nie słuchał już swej porucznik. Odwrócił się, zirytowany. Nie mógł przecież przerwać czegoś, co zaczął. Były osoby, które na niego liczyły - nawet, jeśli nie był już tą samą osobą, którą znali - a on nie miał zamiaru ich zawieść.

\- Matsumoto, możesz powtórzyć moje słowa kapitanowi Ukitake. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, gdy tylko skończy się Próba.

\- Hę? - krzyknęła za nim, gdy zaczął się oddalać. Renji i Ichigo popatrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem.

Hitsugaya przyspieszył kroku, wiedząc, że cała trójka zapewnie i tak nie posłucha się go i pójdzie za nim. Ale cóż - był to ich wybór, on ich do niczego nie zmuszał. Teraz nie miał czasu, by martwić się reakcją shinigami.

\---

Dzień ten minął Tsunie zaskakująco spokojnie: żadnych Strażników, żadnych bójek, a Gokudera był wyjątkowo cichy.

Cóż, właściwie Tsuna powinien się być domyślić, że nic nigdy nie idzie po jego myśli i że spokój w Vongoli może być tylko chwilowy.

Wracał z Gokuderą do domu, gdy obok nich rozległ się znajomy głos:

\- Wiedziałem.

Tsuna odwrócił się, zaskoczony, oto bowiem obok niego stał drugi Gokudera.

\- Go-Gokudera-kun? - zdumiał się Dziesiąty.

Stojący naprzeciwko białowłosy wziął się pod boki.

\- Może byś w końcu ujawnił swą prawdziwą postać, G.? - spytał stojącego obok Gokuderę. Ten zaś zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Cały dzień spędziłem jako Strażnik Burzy Decimo i tylko tyle masz mi do przekazania? - jeszcze w trakcie, gdy mówił, jego sylwetka zmieniła się. Był teraz wysokim, czerwonowłosym mężczyzną, którego twarz zrobił tatuaż. Tsuna cofnął się z zaskoczeniem.

\- Gdybyś chciał coś zrobić Dziesiątemu, już dawno byś to zrobił - odparł spokojnie Gokudera.

Tsuna zmarszczył brwi.

Gokudera-kun, który spędził ze mną dzień, nie był prawdziwym Gokuderą, i to dlatego czułem się tak dziwnie, pomyślał, Tylko czemu ten Gokudera także wydaje mi się być innym?

Co się stało od rana?

Normalnie Gokudera-kun zacząłby krzyczeć na G., zacząłby mu wyrzucać, że naraził mnie nie niebezpieczeństwo... Co więc się stało?

\- Może i masz rację - mruknął G., po czym zwrócił się do Tsuny: - Decimo, jak się czułeś przez ten czas, gdy to ja byłem twoim Strażnikiem Burzy?

\- Hę? - Tsuna podrapał się niepewnie po brodzie. - Było mi jakoś tak.... Przyjemnie? Nie czułem się otoczony.

G. spojrzał na Gokuderę.

\- Dokładnie. Swoim zachowaniem narażałeś Decimo na niebezpieczeństwo i uprzykrzałeś mu się. Nie nadajesz się na Strażnika Burzy.

Jego wzrok spoczął na trójce ludzi, którzy obserwowali całe zajście z pewnej odległości.

\- To bym chciał powiedzieć, ale ten problem już cię nie dotyczy, prawda?

Tsuna zamrugał oczami, słysząc te słowa od G.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Twój Strażnik Burzy - G. wskazał brodą na Gokuderę - tak naprawdę jest...

\- Może lepiej będzie jeśli ja to wytłumaczę Dziesiątemu, nie sądzisz? - przerwał mu białowłosy.

Wytłumaczy?

Ale co?

\- Gokudera-kun... - zaczął Tsuna, ale jego Strażnik nie dał mu skończyć i uniosł dłoń, uciszając go. 

\- Przypuszczam, że G ma na myśli fakt, iż nie byłem z wami do końca szczery - powiedział białowłosy, patrząc prosto na swego bossa.

_Szczery?_

_Dlaczego Gukudera-kun nagle zaczyna mówić takie dziwne rzeczy?_

\- Szczery - prychnął G, ale nie dodał nic więcej, gdyż Gokudera zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- To będzie długa historia - zaczął białowłosy. - I pewnie będziesz miał do mnie dużo pytań, a po usłyszeniu jej być może nie będziesz chciał mnie już znać. Mimo tego, chcesz ją usłyszeć, Dziesiąty?

Tsuna był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową.

_Bo przecież przysiągłem sobie, że nie będę już uciekał._

\- Więc... Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Gokudera-kun?

Stojący przed nim białowłosy Strażnik zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Być może to, że w szeregach Vongoli krył się szpieg? - podpowiedział uczynnie G.

Szpieg?, pomyślał Tsuna, Niemożliwe, ale co, jeśli chodzi mu o...

Nie. Tak być przecież nie może.

\- Sz-szpieg? - powtórzył Dziesiąty. - Kogo masz na myśli, G.?

\- Twoją tak zwaną prawą rękę, rzecz jasna! - prychnął tamten.

Tsuna spojrzał na Gokuderę, błagając go w myślach: Zaprzecz. Zaprzecz. Czemu nie zaprzeczysz, Gokudera-kun?

\- Nie... Nie uwierzę w to! Przecież Gokudera-kun zawsze nas wspierał! To, co razem przeszliśmy, nie było klamstwem!

\- Dziesiąty... - w wzroku jego Strażnika pojawiła się wdzięczność, którą po sekundzie zastąpił lód. - G. mówi prawdę. Tak naprawdę dołączyłem do ciebie z zamiarem dowiedzenia się, co ukrywa Vongola.

Tsuna cofnął się o krok.

Nie. To nie mogła być prawda.

Jakim cudem Gokudera, ten Gokudera, mógł być szpiegiem i zdrajcą od samego początku?

\- Ale przecież...

\- Zanim spytasz, Dziesiąty, czy moje zachowanie było kierowane moją misją, odpowiem ci od razu.

Moją misją. Słowa te sprawiły, że krew płynąca w żyłach Tsuny zamarzła.

_Moją misją._

Misją od kogoś innego. Misja, zadanie, cel.

Byli dla niego tylko jednym z wielu zadań?

\- Do dzisiejszego popołudnia wierzyłem, że nazywam się Gokudera Hayato i że moim życiowym zadaniem jest wspieranie cię, Dziesiąty.

Zaraz, co?

_Do dzisiejszego popołudnia?_

\- Nie... Nie rozumiem...

Ale rozumiał. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale zaczynał rozumieć, trochę po trochu.

\- W dzień naszego pierwszego spotkania, tuż po tym, jak zaatakowałem cię, mówiąc, że chcę zostać Dziesiątym, straciłem wspomnienia o tym, co powinienem robić, kim wcześniej byłem.

Amnezja?

\- Ale... Gokudera-kun, ty nigdy nam o tym nie powiedziałeś i...

\- Ponieważ sam tego nie zauważyłem - zaśmiał się białowłosy, krótko, cicho, bez radości. - Moje wspomnienia zostały napisane. To było jak oglądanie filmu, którego białe plamy uparcie ignorowałem. Dlatego właśnie mogłem być z wami. Dlatego właśnie nic, co wcześniej powiedziałem, nie było udawane. Czy mimo tego... Chcesz słuchać dalej?

Tsuna zamknął oczy na minutę.

Gdy je otworzył, podjął już decyzję.

Najważniejsze usłyszał.

Gokudera nie był zdrajcą. Gokudera, którego znali, był prawdziwym Gokuderą.

\- Kontynuuj - nakazał.

Coś podobnego do radości zalśniło w dotąd zimnych oczach białowłosego.

Tsuna mentalnie przygotował się na cios w serce, na opowieść o wrogiej im mafii, która chciała go zabić, a Gokudera był jej członkiem.

\- Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, Dziesiąty, ale ten świat znajduje się w stanie nieustannej walki. Wojna toczy się jednak nie między żywymi, a martwymi.

Tego Tsuna się nie spodziewał. Zamrugał szybko oczami. Wiele już widział i słyszał, ale dotąd jeszcze czegoś takiego nie było.

\- Kiedy człowiek umiera, trafia w miejsce zwane Soul Society. Problem pojawia się jednak, gdy dusza nie potrafi opuścić Ziemi. Jeśli zbyt długo tu przebywa, może zamienić się w Pustego, demona, którego jedynym pragnieniem jest zabijanie i niesienie smutku. To właśnie w celu obrony przed Pustymi założono 13 Oddziałów Obronnych. W ich skład wchodzą Shinigami, zmarli, którzy dysponują potężnym reiatsu, energią życiową.

Historia ta brzmiała... Tak śmiesznie. Tak... Dziecinnie.Ale w oczach Gokudery nie było poczucia humoru. On to brał na serio i naprawdę wierzył, że to, co mówi, jest prawdą. A Tsuna znał swojego przyjaciela na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten nie ma zwyczaju dawać się łatwo komukolwiek oszukać.

\- Ta wojna toczy się od stuleci i nigdy nie ustanie. Puści zabijają ludzi, a Shinigami polują na Pustych. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, by Shinigami walczyli przeciwko sobie. Bardzo rzadko też zdarza się, by Soul Society spotkało kogoś, kogo nie może scharakteryzować czy opisać. By pojawiła się jedna wielka niewiadoma.

_Niewiadoma..._

_Oh, tylko nie to._

Białowłosy kiwnął głową w stronę Tsuny, jakby wiedząc, o czym myśli chłopak.

\- Tak, ową niewiadomą jesteście właśnie wy, Vongola.

Tsuna milczał przez chwilę. 

\- Czyli ty jesteś tym...

\- Shinigamim - podpowiedział G., sprawiając, że Gokudera spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością. - I zapewnie jednym z moich potomków.

Nie to jednak interesowało Dziesiątego Vongoli.

\- Ale... Gokudera-kun, mówiłeś, że ta wojna toczy się między martwymi... Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś martwy?!

\- Z formalnego punktu widzenia, tak. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z czasów, gdy żyłem, ale umarłem mając około 9 lat.

\- Hę? Hę? - tylko tyle był w stanie wydusić z siebie nastolatek. - W takim razie jesteś duchem?? Jakim cudem mogę z tobą teraz rozmawiać? Przecież ty nie jesteś taki sam jak Primo i reszta!

\- Po prostu przebywam w zastępczym ciele - westchnął Gokudera, który nie przejął się paniką chłopaka. - Dziesiąty, może lepiej wezwiesz Yamamoto, głupią krowę i trawiastogłowego? Będzie mi prościej tłumaczyć.

G. zerknął na niego z ciekawością.

\- Nie wracasz do Soul Society?

\- Najpierw muszę dokończyć wojnę, która już się zaczęła - odparł po prostu białowłosy. - Nie ma sensu w ukrywaniu prawdy przed Dziesiątym.

Tsuna zerknął na przyjaciela - tak, nadal byli przyjaciółmi, nawet pomimo tych kłamstw, sekretów.

\- Gokudera-kun...

Nie zdołał jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, w tej samej bowiem chwili obok nich pojawiła się sylwetka osoby, którą doskonale znali.

\- Tyle już chyba wystarczy, prawda, G.? - spytał Pierwszy Vongoli.

Pierwszy Strażnik Burzy żachnął się.

\- Hę? - po raz kolejny tego dnia zdumiał się Tsuna. Giotto tylko się zaśmiał.

\- To wszystko było częścią Próby, Decimo - odezwał się. - Odzyskanie wspomnień przez Strażnika Burzy, ta rozmowa. G. pragnął się przekonać, czy nadal jest ci lojalny i czy ty, Decimo, jesteś gotów go zaakceptować takim, jakim jest. Nawet ty, G., musiałeś zauważyć, jak bardzo im nawzajem na sobie zależy.

\- Aby człowiek takiego kalibru upadł tak nisko... - prychnął G., ale mimo tych słów spojrzał na Gokuderę. - Wyciągnij Pierścień Vongoli. Przekażę ci teraz moją moc. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się w Soul Society.

Gdy ceremoni stało się zadość, Gokudera podniósł wzrok na Dziesiątego. Tsuna uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

\- No, to przynajmniej jeden kłopot mamy z głowy - mruknął białowłosy. - Jeśli chodzi o to, co ci mówiłem... - jego dłoń z pierścieniem uniosła się, a on sam wskazał jeden z rogów ulicy, gdzie ciaśniła się grupka ludzi. - Widzisz ich, Dziesiąty?

Tsuna kiwnął głową.

\- To są Shinigami?

\- Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, tylko dwójka z nich jest w pełni Shinigami - rzucił głośniej Gokudera.

Wtedy też jeden z grupki - młody chłopak o pomarańczowych włosach, do złudzenia przypominający zwykłego ucznia, podszedł do nich prędko.

\- Co rozumiesz przez "nie w pełni Shinigami"? - spytał. - Zostałem uznany przez Soul Society zastępczym Shinigamim!

Dwójka pozostałych ludzi, odzianych na czarno, z mieczami przy boku - podobnie, jak ubrany był Gokudera z przyszłości - ruszyła za nim.

\- On mówi tylko prawdę, Ichigo - odezwał się mężczyzna o czerwonych, krótkich włosach, po czym popatrzył na Tsunę. - To ty jesteś tym Dziesiątym Vongoli?

\- Tak... Gokudera-kun wam o mnie wspominał? - tego to się Tsuna nie spodziewał. Jak na martwych wydawali się być bardzo... żywi.

\- To dzięki nim odzyskałem wspomnienia - odezwał się białowłosy. - Przedstawię was. Abarai, to jest Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dziesiąty boss Vongoli.

\- Miło mi - mruknął Tsuna, gdy z każdy spojrzał na niego.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, zastępczy Shinigami! - oznajmił pomarańczowłosy nastolatek. - A, i nawiasem mówiąc, jestem człowiekiem. Czyli nadal żyję.

\- Matsumoto Rangiku, porucznik 10tego Oddziału Obronnego Soul Society - przedstawiła się jedyna kobieta w tym towarzystwie.

\- Abarai Renji, porucznik 6tego Oddziału Obronnego - mruknął czerwonowłosy.

\- Po-porucznik? To chyba wysoka pozycja, prawda? - spytał Tsuna, chcąc rozładować napięcie.

\- Bardzo - odparł Renji, nachylając się na niego, a jego twarz tonęła w cieniach, które czyniły ją podobne do maski. - To druga najpotrzebniejsza osoba w każdej Dywizji, tuż po kapitanie. Aby nie destabilizować Świata Żywych, nasze moce są ograniczane. Dziwię ci się, że ktoś z "super-intuicją" nie wyczuł naszej mocy!

Tsuna przełknął ślinę. Porucznik? Drugi najsilniejszy?

Oj, wpakował się w jeszcze większe kłopoty niż mu się zdawało.

\- Skończ go straszyć, Renji - mruknęła Matsumoto, uśmiechając się do Tsuny pocieszycielsko.

Z jakiegoś powodu, wcale nie uspokoiło to chłopaka.


	9. Chapter 9

W pokoju Sawady Tsunayoshiego zgromadziła się bez dwóch zdań dziwna, wybuchowa mieszanka. Goście z Zaświatów, zastępczy Shinigami, kilkoro Arcobaleno, Bianchi informator oraz Strażnicy Vongoli... Nawet Hibari Kyouya, ten Hibari, który nigdy nie stawiał się na wezwanie, stał z boku i obserwował zgromadzonych. I wtedy raz jeszcze Gokudera opowiedział swoją historię, tym razem jednak poszerzając ją o fakty, których wcześniej po prostu nie zdążył wspomnieć. Gdy skończył, Ryouhei przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Nie bardzo kapuję, co się stało, ale czy to oznacza, że jesteście ekstremalnie silni? I że mamy ekstremalnych wrogów?

\- W wielkim skrócie, to tak, nii-san - westchnął Tsuna.

\- Czy zdradzenie prawdy o Soul Society nie przyniesie ci kłopotów, Gokudera? - to Reborn zadał kolejne pytanie. Niski korepetytor nie wydawał się zaskoczony przebiegiem sytuacji; podejrzewał, że chłopak coś ukrywa już od tak dawna!

Hitsugaya wymienił spojrzenie z Matsumoto.

\- Właściwie, to kilka miesięcy temu, moja przyjaciółka, Kuchiki Rukia, została skazana na śmierć za użyczenie mi mocy Shinigami - odezwał się Ichigo.

Tsuna poczuł jak zamiera. Czy jego przyjaciel miał z jego powodu stracić życie? Już miał się odezwać, zaaponować, w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, gdy wyprzedził go Gokudera:

\- Wątpię, by Soul Society chciało się mnie pozbyć. A zresztą, powód w przypadku pozbycia się Kuchiki był inny.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że wasz Głównoprowadzący podjął dobrą decyzję! - wykrzyknął Ichigo, po czym oklapł i wskazał brodą na swego rozmówcę. - Tak czy siak, w tamtej chwili musiałem walczyć z całym Soul Society, nie mając opanowanego nawet bankai.

\- Nawet - prychnął jedynie Renji. - Część Shinigami nie opanowuje go przez całe życie, a ty mówisz "nawet"?

\- Oya? - niespodziewanie do pokoju zawitała jeszcze jedna osoba. - O ciekawych rzeczach mówicie.

\- Mukuro-san? - Tsuna miał ochotę złapać się za głowę. Nie mógł wejść trochę wcześniej?

Ten zaś wszedł do pokoju i stanął obok drzwi, niebezpiecznie blisko Hibariego.

\- Ahahaha - zaśmiał się Yamamoto, jak zwykle wyluzowany. - Chyba będzie trzeba raz jeszcze wyjaśniać. O co chodzi z tym bankai i z tą dziewczyną, która zginęła?

I rozmowa wróciła na poprzedni tor, tym razem jednak zahaczyła przy okazji o historię Ichigo, żywego chłopaka, który sprzeciwił się pradawnym zasadom.

\- Wtedy ja, Renji, Rangiku i Toushiro byliśmy jeszcze wrogami - opowiadał, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś mógłby źle zrozumieć sytuację. Zdawał się też zapomnieć, że sam miał szkołę, do której powinien pójść następnego dnia.

W końcu, po paru godzinach chaotycznej rozmowy, Hibari zadał pytanie, które utrzymywało go w pokoju przez ten cały czas:

\- Jesteście silni? Czy słabi?

Renji i Kurosaki uśmiechnęli się jak na zawołanie.

\- Silni.

\- Ale ja nie walczę z słabszymi odemnie - rzucił Abarai, co podziałało na Hibariego jak płachta na byka.

Tsuna, widząc, na co się zanosi, zaczął machać rękoma. Nie znał siły Shinigamich, ale Hibari był jednym z najpotężniejszych wojowników, jakich znał i z całą pewnością taka walka nie mogła się skończyć dobrze.

\- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł... - zaczął. - Hibari- san, Abarai-san, nie walczcie ze sobą.

Ichigo jednak zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- To może być dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej przekonamy się, na jakim poziomie stoi Vongola. Ale nie martwcie się, z nas wszystkich Renji jest najsłabszy.

\- Ichigo! - warknął porucznik 6 Oddziały Obronnego, w zamian dostając tylko śmiech. - Zapomniałeś, jak cię łatwo pokonałem podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania?!

\- To było dawno i nieprawda!

W końcu Gokudera Hayato, znany części zgromadzonym jako Hitsugaya Toushiro, zaklaskał w dłonie.

\- Kurosaki ma trochę racji. Sądzę, że Vongola powinna się przekonać, jakie są zdolności Soul Society i w odwrotną stronę. Tylko Abarai, Hibari, nie przesadźcie.

Już w chwili, gdy to mówił, nie wierzył w swoje słowa.

\----

Cała kompania, chętniej lub mniej chętniej, wydostała się na zewnątrz, ciekawa wyniku walki oraz samego jej przebiegu.

\- Hej, taichou, jak sądzisz, kto wygra? - spytała Matsumoto, obserwując jak dwoje przeciwników staje naprzeciw siebie.

\- Gdyby Abarai przegrał, może by wreszcie zaczął sobie spokojniej dobierać przeciwników - mruknął Hitsugaya. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ma większe doświadczenie, nic nie wiadomo. Z drugiej strony, zmierzy się z nieznaną sobie bronią, i to jeszcze mając ograniczenia...

Tsuna, który stał obok nich i usłyszał tylko ostatnie zdanie, zajęty wcześniej rozmową z Rebornem, teraz odwrócił się do swej samozwańczej prawej ręki.

\- Ograniczenia? Abarai-san wspominał coś o tym wcześniej, prawda?

Hitsugaya kiwnął głową.

\- Bez zgody Soul Society ani kapitan, ani porucznik nie mogą wyzwolić pełnej mocy. Choć i tak uważam, że nawet Hibari może mieć kłopoty z kimś o randze porucznika.

Tsunę przeszedł dreszcz, niemający nic wspólnego z późną porą. Choć nie widział jeszcze na co stać przybysza z Zaświatów, nie był całkiem pewien, czy chciałby się dowiedzieć, co ten prowadzi.

\- Dla Shinigamich walka jest elementem naszego życia - głos blondwłosej kobiety, Matsumoto, przerwał jego myśli. - A Hibari jest jeszcze dzieckiem.

\- Matsumoto! - zganił ją Gokudera, po czym spojrzał pocieszająco na Tsunę. - To tylko pokazowy pojedynek, aby nie rozwalili nam domu Dziesiątego. Nic się nie stanie, naprawdę.

Tsuna tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, nie będąc takim tego pewnym. Otworzył usta, by o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale nie dał rady, w tej samej bowiem chwili dwójka wojowników ruszyła do walki. Hibari w mgnieniu oka zbliżył się do przeciwnika, próbując zaatakować go od lewej, ale Renji spokojnie sparował cios swym mieczem.

Niesamowite!, przeszło przez myśl Tsunie. Aby z taką łatwością odpierać ataki Hibariego...

Jeszcze przez kilka minut bawili się między sobą w kotka i myszkę: ani Renji nie uwolnił swojego miecza (a chcąc nie chcąc, Tsuna był zaintrygowany, jak wygląda owo uwolnienie), ani Hibari nie zaatakował go mocą pierścienia bądź pudełka.

\- Jest całkiem niezły - mruknął Ichigo, zaskakując zgromadzonych. - Utrzymuje kroku Renjiemu.

\- Nic dziwnego, to w końcu Hibari - na ramieniu pomarańczowowłosego chłopaka usadowił się Reborn.

\- Hibari jest po prostu ekstremalnie silny! - wrząsnął Ryouhei, niezbyt przejęty tym, kim tak naprawdę był ich przeciwnik.

\- Maa, maa, może lepiej patrzcie, a nie komentujcie? - Yamamoto spróbował podtrzymać rozmowę, która zapewnie już niedługo przerodziłaby się w długą konwersację. - Coś się dzieje.

Oto bowiem dwójka wojowników odskoczyła od siebie, patrząc na siebie z niechętnym uznaniem.

Gdyby ten chłopak był Shinigamim, mógłby w przyszłości uzyskać rangę porucznika, uświadomiła sobie w tej chwili Matsumoto, nie mając wątpliwości, że jego energia życiowa jest olbrzymia. Ba, wszyscy ludzie, którymi otaczał się Dziesiąty Vongola, mieli silne reiatsu, które pozwalało im na ujrzenie zmarłych.

Być może to właśnie dlatego Vongola była przez tyle lat dla nich enigmą.

Wtedy też Hibari sięgnął ku swemu pudełku. Jego tonfa rozżażyła się fioletem i już po chwili dłonie Hibariego otoczyły fioletowe płomienie. W tym samym momencie z jego pudełka wyskoczył mały jeż, na widok którego Renji tylko się zaśmiał.

\- To... To ma być ta "broń z przyszłości"?

Ichigo jednak gwizdnął pod nosem, będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Jak takie zwierzę zmieściło się w takim małym pudełku?

\- Dobre pytanie - poparł go Yamamoto. - Właściwie sam się nad tym nigdy nie zastanawiałem.

Yamamoto jak zawsze wyluzowany... Pomyślał Tsuna, po czym spojrzał na Gokuderę. Ten wpatrywał się uważnie w walkę.

\- Cóż, walka już chyba została rozstrzygnięta, nie? - rzucił Ichigo. Może i jeżyk wygladał słodko i uroczo, a płomienie otaczające Strażnika Chmury były intrygujące, ale tyle nie wystarczało, by pokonać porucznika Soul Society.

\- Jeśli Abarai nie uwolni Zabimaru, walka faktycznie się skończy - potwierdził Hitsugaya, który nie miał zamiaru ostrzegać żadnego z walczących.

Ichigo spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Przecież...

\- Gotuj się - Hibari spojrzał ze spokojem na Shinigamiego, po czym doskoczył do niego, a jeż, który przebywał blisko niego, uniósł się, po czym zaczął rosnąć. Był już blisko wroga, gdy...

\- Zawyj, Zabimaru!

Miecz Abaraia ożył. Tsuna wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc, gdy Zabimaru poruszył się jak wąż, a jego poszczególne części wydłużyły się. Hibari w mgnieniu oka sparował jeden z ciosów, po czym przeciął broń Renjiego pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami.

\- Hibari-san... Wygrał? - stwierdził po chwili Yamamoto.

\- Błąd. - Ichigo pokręcił głową. - Renji nabrał mnie w taki sam sposób podczas naszej pierwszej walki.

Tsuna przyjrzał się wyraźniej walczącym. Tak, teraz był w stanie to zobaczyć! Odcięta część miecza uniosła się, zmierzając ku nieodsłonietych plecach Hibariego. Nabrał powietrza do krzyku i...

\- Renji, wystarczy!

Odcięty koniec Zabimaru zatrzymał się tuż przy plecach Hibariego, który już miał opleść swego przeciwnika kajdankami z płomieniami Ostatniej Woli. Oboje zamarli, jakby byli sceną w zatrzymanym na chwilę filmie.

\- Renji, nie czujesz tego? - Ichigo, który przerwał walkę, już szukał odznaki Zastępczego Shinigamiego.

\- Czuję - odparł Renji, a wraz z jego kolejnymi słowami Zabimaru wrócił do swej codzienniej postaci.

\- A ja nie czuję. Mam nieświeże rzeczy czy co? - Ryouhei pokręcił głową, próbując powąchać własne pachy, ale nie wyczuł tam niczego podejrzanego. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo.

\- To Pusty - oznajmił Ichigo, wychodząc z własnego ciała.

Tsuna wzdrygnął się.

\- Rozdzielił się na dwie części!

Pomarańczowłosy uśmiechnął się do niego, wspominając czasy, gdy sam był tak samo zaskoczony tym faktem.

\- W takim razie co, macie ochotę na małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą? - spytał, domyślając się odpowiedzi. Zdawał sobie także sprawę, że w taki sposób najłatwiej ukażą im wszystko, o czym mówili całe popołudnie.

Hibari parsknął, gasząc swe płomienie, a jeż, którego przywołał, wrócił z powrotem do pudełka.

\- Skoro to tylko tyle, to ja wracam - oznajmił.

Renji uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Jeszcze kiedyś Dokończymy tą walkę, dzieciaku! - obiecał mu. - Więc jak, wybieracie się na polowanie?

\- Lambo-san chce zobaczyć polowanie! - wykrzyknął maleńki Strażnik Błyskawicy.

\- Będziemy ekstremalnie polować! - zawtórował mu Ryouhei, a Yamamoto uśmiechnął się. W sumie to coś ciekawego.

\- A ty, Tsuna? - spytał.

Dziesiąty Vongoli kiwnął głową. Wierzył w słowa Gokudery, ale wierzyć a przekonać się o ich prawdziwości...

\- Idę - odpowiedział. Renji i Ichigo wymienili uśmiechy, które sugerowały, że walka dla nich jest wręcz przyjemnością, po czym wskazali drogę.

Po minucie drogi Tsuna poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń łapie go za ramię.

\- Poczekaj trochę, Tsuna-kun - odezwała się Matsumoto.

Chłopak odwrócił się, zaintrygowany.

\- O co chodzi, Matsumoto-san? Zaraz zostaniemy w tyle.

\- Wiem. Ale to nic, na pewno ich złapiemy. Chciałam tylko z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

Strażnicy Tsuny i Shinigami byli już daleko, ale coś w oczach blondwłosej kobiety sprawiło, że przestawało to być ważne.

\- O co chodzi, Rangiku? - głos Reborna, który usiadł na ramieniu Tsuny, niemal przyprawił chłopaka o zawał.

\- Reborn! Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?

\- Skończyłem - oznajmił Arcobaleno. - O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

Blondynka popatrzyła na korepetytora z ciekawością.

\- Usłyszałam od kapitana wiele o tobie, Tsuna i zaciekawiło mnie, jaką jesteś osobą - wyjaśniła Matsumoto. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by kapitan był kimś tak zafascynowany.

\- Gokudera-kun przesadza - zaśmiał się Tsuna. - Nadal się uczę i nie mam zamiaru zostawać mafiozem.

\- Ah, o tym też słyszałam - machnęła ręką Matsumoto. - Nie przeszkadza ci to, kim naprawdę jest kapitan?

Tsuna tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Gokudera-kun nadal jest Gokuderą-kun. Zresztą, wokół mnie już jest tak dużo dziwnych osób, że jedna niewiele zmieni.

W oczach kobiety pojawił się szczery zachwyt, szacunek i zrozumienie.

\- A więc to dlatego... - mruknęła, po czym chwyciła chłopaka i pociągnęła go w bok. - A teraz ciii, chcę posłuchać, co się wydarzy.

Zatrzymała mnie tylko po to, by mieć z kim podsłuchiwać ludzi? Uświadomił sobie Tsuna.

Matsumoto zabrała go za róg pobliskiego budynku, gdzie przystanęła. Jej oczy z uwagą wpatrywały się w nocne już powietrze.

Czego ona ode mnie chce? Pomyślał gorączkowo Tsuna, Nie mogła sama sobie podsłuchiwać?

Matusmoto z uśmiechem przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując mu ciszę.

\---

\- Hayato.

Słysząc głos kobiety, którą przez ostatnie trzy miesiące uważał za siostrę, Hitsugaya zatrzymał się.

\- Po tym wszystkim, co usłyszałaś dzisiaj, nadal będziesz mnie nazywać Hayato? - spytał.

Bianchi tylko założyła ręce na biodra.

\- Czyli wolisz, bym używała twojego innego imienia? - uniosła brew z powątpiewaniem. - Wybacz mi, ale dla mnie nadal jesteś tym samym dzieciakiem z wczoraj.

Hitsugaya spojrzał na dziewczynę uważnie.

\- Nawet jeśli wszystkie wspomnienia, które miałaś o nas i naszym dzieciństwie są fałszywe?

\- Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - parsknęła Bianchi. - Przecież ostatnie trzy miesiące nie były fałszywe. Ty nie byłeś fałszywy, Hayato.

Hitsugaya westchnął cicho. To się zaczynało robić już kłopotliwe. Nie miał pojęcia, że ludzie, którzy go znali tak bardzo się do niego przywiązali. Że on sam tak bardzo...

\- Mogłabyś przestać używać tego imienia, Bianchi?

\- Nie przestanę. - zabójczyni pokręciła uparcie głową. - Ponieważ Gokudera Hayato jest moim bratem, czy ci się podoba, czy nie.

\- Jak już mówiłem, Gokudera Hayato był tylko tożsamością, którą...

\- Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? - przerwała mu Bianchi, po czym, zaskakując siebie i jego, objęła go mocno. - Mówiłam ci. Gokudera Hayato jest moim bratem i nic tego nie zmieni. Ty jesteś moim bratem, Hayato.

Dłoń Hitsugayi, gotowa już, by odrzucić dziewczynę, zamarła w połowie ruchu.

Nie przyznał by się do tego, nikomu by tego nie powiedział, ale tych słów właśnie potrzebował. Że nawet, jeśli jego życie było klamstwem, to są ludzie, którym to nie przeszkadza. Którzy zaakceptują to, kim jest. Dla których to nie ma znaczenia.

Dla których wciąż jest częścią rodziny, cokolwiek by się nie działo, kimkolwiek by nie był.

\- Bianchi! - wykrzyknął, ale nie odrzucił jej. Jakoś... Nie potrafił.

\- Taichou..! - Matsumoto, dotąd ukryta przy pobliskim budynku, niemal przestała się ukrywać, patrząc na przyszywane rodzeństwo. - To takie niesprawidliwe! Ja też bym chciała przytulić kapitana, ale on zawsze się na mnie złości! Matsomoto to, Matsumoto tamto!

Obok niej Tsuna zaśmiał się cicho.

Jak dobrze, że z Gokuderą-kun i z Bianchi-san wszystko w porządku.

\- Właśnie, Matsumoto - głos Reborna po raz kolejny wdarł się w jego myśli. - Dlaczego nazywasz Gokuderę "kapitanem"?

Kobieta zamrugała oczami ze zdziwieniem.

\- To on wam jeszcze nie powiedział? Dziwne, byłam przekonana, że o tym wspominał...

\- Do rzeczy, Matsumoto! - ponaglił ją Reborn.

\- To proste - powiedziała Rangiku, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Ponieważ osobą, którą wy znacie jako Gokuderę Hayato jest nikt inny jak Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapitan 10tego Oddziału Obronnego, a zarazem mój bezpośredni przełożony.


	10. Epilog

Sawada Tsunayoshi z lekkim niepokojem spojrzał na spokojne, błękitne niebo. Nic nie zapowiadało burzy, jaka wkrótce miała się rozpoznać. Mieszkancy miasteczka Namimori nie wiedzieli, że walka o przyszłość dopiero się rozpoczyna. Nikt nie miał nawet prawa podejrzewać, co zamierza zrobić grupa nastolatków stojących przy starej świątyni. Próby Strażników Pierwszego Vongoli zostały zakończone pomyślnie, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Nadal musieli ruszyć do przyszłości i raz na zawsze pokonać ich wroga.

Strażnicy...co? Pomyślał ponuro Tsuna, obserwując rozmowę między swymi przyjaciółmi. Ciekawe, czy Gokudera-kun też przyjdzie.

Parę dni wcześniej, po nierównej walce szalonego porucznika Soul Society z jego ofiarą, przypadkowym Pustym, tuż przed tym, jak wszyscy się rozwszli, Gokudera oznajmił, że musi na chwilę wybyć z miasta. Obiecał, że zjawi się na czas, ale...

Kapitan. Na wszystkie istoty piekielne, kapitan jednego z 13stu Oddziałów Obronnych. Osoba silniejsza od Renjiego, który dorównywał siła Hibariemu!

_Czy Gokudera-kun na pewno będzie chciał wrócić? Może ma w tamtym świecie lepszych znajomych, lepsze życie?_

Tsuna nie potrafił się przestać zamartwiać, nawet jeśli Reborn mówił mu coś innego.

\- Gokudera jest twoim Strażnikiem Burzy i nic tego nie zmieni, Dame-Tsuna - powiedział mu w chwili, gdy Dziesiąty naiwnie zwierzył mu się ze swoich zmartwień. - On na pewno wróci, musisz tylko na niego czekać.

Nawet Hibari przybył, aczkolwiek niechętnie. W jego oczach jednak widniała chęć walki oraz powstrzymania tych, którzy wprowadziliby niepokój do tego miasta.

Czas powoli mijał, a Tsuna zaczynał się jeszcze bardziej stresować. Bez wszystkich Strażników nie mogą wyruszyć, takie były zasady. A jeśli nie pokonają Byakurana, ich przyszłość zostanie przesądzona.

Być może przecenili go. Być może osoba, którą zwali Gokuderą, teraz naśmiewała się z nich do rozpuku. Być może wcale nie powinni chcieć się dalej z nim przyjaźnić, liczyć na niego lub wybaczyć mu.

\- Myślisz, że ośmiornicowłosy przyjdzie? - obok niego Ryouhei zastanowił się na głos.

\- Hahah, na pewno przyjdzie - zaśmiał się Yamamoto.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy jego zmartwienia zniknęły jak za starciem gumką. Nie chodziło tu o pocieszające słowa, nie chodziło tu o wsparcie przyjaciół. Nie, po prostu wiedział już, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Jego intuicja wyczuła przybysza, zanim ten postawił krok na schodach prowadzących do świątyni.

\- Wybacz mi za spóźnienie, Dziesiąty - odezwał się białowłosy, stając przed nim. - Miałem trochę spraw do załatwienia.

Tsuna zauważył to już wcześniej: był on teraz dużo spokojniejszy, opanowany. Nie krzyczał aż tak dużo, a czasami w jego oczach pojawiały się błyski świadczące o tym, że wiele widział i że wiele przeżył. Nadal jednak był tą samą osobą, która towarzyszyła go i wspierała przez trzy długie miesiące. Która walczyła razem z nim, cierpiała i zostawała ranna, byle tylko mogli kiedyś wspólnie wreszcie odpocząć. By mogli stworzyć prawdziwą przyszłość, w której czekało na nich szczęście.

I przestało mieć znaczenie te wszystkie kłamstwa, ułudy i iluzje. Liczyło się tylko jedno: to, że osoba, która przed nim stała, była jego przyjacielem.

Cokolwiek by się nie stało, kimkolwiek by nie byli.

Tsuna wyciągnął zapraszająco dłoń.

\- Czekaliśmy, Gokudera-kun.


End file.
